My Brother's Best Friend
by Sab0511
Summary: High school student Bella Swan had a one night stand and then left for Forks, six months later she is expecting their child and he's her new music teacher. Will love bloom between student and teacher? But who's the teacher and who's the student? R&R. Now complete
1. Chapter 1

So, if you've been reading Teen Mom, you know that the story is finished, well, I've been throwing around a few idea's and I've been trying to figure out what i want to write next, so I'm going to post the first chapter of this new story and if I get a good number of reviews I"ll continue writing the story, if not, I'll simply figure out another idea rolling around in my head. Anyways, I hope you ENJOY! (Feedback is advised as I'm not doing what I normally do and writing this before posting, to see what happens. So please hit the review button (listen to me, I've become something I promised myself I wouldn't, I've become a person who asks for reviews) Tell me what you think)

* * *

><p>First days, they always remind me of old saying; <em>the beginnings are always scary, the endings are always sad, but it's the middle that counts. <em>I don't know who first spoke those words, but my best friend from Phoenix told me those on my first day at Forks High, a place I'd run to after making the worst mistake of my life, Rosalie had promised that she'd always be just a phone call away and even now, nearly six months after moving to Forks, she still picked up the phone even at two in the morning, which for her, was just around the time she'd be getting in.

I sat in my orange circa 1960's Chevy truck and looked up at the school that I'd been attending since March, six months later, I was facing my last first day of high school, maybe of school all together, since I knew that in three months, I wouldn't be focused on just myself any more, I had another person to look after, one that would need me for the next eighteen years, since her father wasn't going to be around.

Not that her father knew, I hadn't even known I was pregnant when I'd left for Forks, a move that I'd made to allow my mother to move to Florida with her current husband Phil and my year old half-brother, Vince.

The night my baby girls father and I had sex, it was a goodbye of sorts. We'd known each other for years, he's my big brother's best friend, when we were younger, he was always at our place, playing with Jasper, as they grew older, they'd play video games or talk about girls while playing video games. The boys were six years older than me, both had went to the same college down in Arizona, both wanting to go into education, Jasper was currently working towards his masters while teaching history at the middle school level.

I wasn't sure what _he_ was doing, I hadn't spoken to my brother in a few months to get the low down on _him_, I wasn't sure how to explain that I was pregnant, so not talking to Jasper seemed to be the best way and so far, Charlie, my father had agreed to keep it a secret from Jasper, though, he didn't know why I was keeping the pregnancy hidden from Jasper.

"Well, baby," I said, looking down at my rounded belly. "It's time for my last first day of school. Care to join me as I enter senior year?"

I smiled as my baby kicked inside the womb; hopefully she agreed to come along for the day as I opened the door and slid out of my truck, stumbling slightly on a rock as I straightened out.

My phone started chirping as I walked towards the cafeteria where I would meet up with Angela Weber before heading to our first class, Earth Science.

"Hello?" I asked, without looking at the id.

"Who the hell is the father?" Jasper screamed and I held the phone away from my ear so I didn't rupture an ear drum.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

I wondered how he'd found out, but his next sentence answered all my questions.

"Look up," he hissed as he shut his phone and I glanced up.

There, standing in the history classroom window was my big brother and he looked pissed and was motioning for me to get my rear end upstairs and speak to him this instant or I was going to be in a lot of trouble later.

I let out the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and headed upstairs. I walked as slowly as I could, answering my text message from Angela, who was asking where I was, which I simply told her that I was going to see the new history teacher and she told me she'd be there in a few, to save my skin cause she read the name of the teacher on her schedule.

I had to admit that I was dreading going to see Jasper, after all, it was his best friend who had fathered my little girl, who would never know about his little girl because I was too much of a chicken to tell him who the father was. Jasper was my big brother, but when he got mad, well, it was fireworks.

Even his wife of a year, Alice Swan, ran in the other direction.

_ Note to self: text Alice and warn her about big firework display happening now._

I was at his door, I couldn't procrastinate any longer, and Angela wasn't here yet, so I knew I had to attempt to get Jasper off my back before I spilled _his_ name.

My brother was still looking out the window as I silently entered the room, could this be the moment were my most carefully guarded secret came to light? I could see my brother's blond hair being rustled by the wind, he was standing tall and to an innocent bystander, he looked like a guy who always got the girl and saved the day.

I cleared my throat and he turned around, from behind, Jasper looked fine, maybe even happy, but as his sister, I knew it was his eyes that told the entire story. Today, they were blazing brown, he was pissed off and all his rage was pointed at me.

"Surprise," I muttered.

I thought Jasper was going to strangle me when I said that word; he looked lethal as he took the necessary steps to come over to me.

"I was going to surprise you later today, in class, but you felt the need to surprise me now, as you're with child. God, Bells," he said and I realized he wasn't nearly as mad as I'd thought, since he didn't use my full name. "You've got to be five months and-"

"Six months," I interjected.

"You're six months and you didn't have the balls to tell me?"

"Technically, I don't have balls," I muttered.

"They are called ovaries," Jasper said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I feared that a school official would walk in and would hear the conversation we were having and fire Jasper on the spot, but I was safe on that angle.

"Who's the father?"

"I don't know," I answered, hopefully as much of a player as I was in Phoenix would create doubt in Jasper's mind.

"Sure, which lowlife knocked my kid sister up, because they are going to get an ass whopping."

"I don't know," I said.

I wanted to say that the lowlife who'd knocked me up was your best friend, not some random hook-up, but I keep my mouth shut.

Jasper was calming down, I could tell that because the fire in his eyes was starting to die down. Maybe my lie was working, maybe my old habits were being used to my advantage, while I'd never gone the whole way with a boy in Phoenix, I'd done some serious damage in the kissing department with a lot of boys at school, with a best friend that looks like a super model, guys start to flock to you and they hope that if they are good with the BFF, than they can get in good with the real show.

So, yea, I was labeled as a player, a player with perks, you get through me, you get Rosalie Hale. Funny thing was Rosalie hated the boys that used me then went after her, so they should have learned their lessons but they keep trying.

"If you want to keep it a secret fine, does he know?"

"I just said I don't know who the father is, Jazz, how can I let him know?" I said.

"Bella," I heard a sweet sound from the door, Angela had shown up to save my skin. "Mrs. Cope was handing out new schedules in the café; orchestra has been switched to first period, not second."

"Sure, I'm on my way," I said to her. "Are we done?" I asked Jasper.

"For now, go have fun in orchestra, I met the new teacher, he's really cool," Jasper smiled but that smile made my heart sink as I headed out the door, and headed towards homeroom, which was the same room as our first period class.

"So, he asked?" Angela whispered as we walked out the door and headed towards the music room.

"Yea, I keep feigning that I didn't know who the dad is," I said.

Angela has been my best friend while I've been in Forks, she's done a lot for me, we'd known each other a month when I came to the realization that I was pregnant and she had set with me as I waited for the test to come back positive.

I'd broke down and cried, she knew the whole story, including that my brother's best friend was the father, she just didn't know the name

"I wonder who the new music teacher is," I deliberated out loud.

"At least we don't have Anderson for home room, remember how insane he was last year, always late for homeroom. Schedule says TBA.

"To be announced, well," I looked at Angela as we stood outside the music room door. "We'll know in about ten seconds who our new music teacher is," I said.

I wasn't scared, but my heart was beating widely, what my brother had said earlier was giving me the creeps, he'd said the new teacher was cool, Jasper rarely passed judgment on somebody he'd just meet.

The baby was kicking like no tomorrow and I wondered if she was going to kick her way right out of the womb.

"You okay?" Jason, a fellow classmate asked as we stood by the door. "Your stomach is really bumping."

"Just nerves I guess," I smiled and he smiled back.

Even though I was pregnant, Jason had a crush on me; he was always asking me out, each time I turned him down, sending away a sad looking puppy instead of a proud man. I couldn't date because I had to focus on my baby and my health.

"Why be nervous, it's just orchestra," Jason smiled.

"Because it's a new teacher," I said, Angela shoved her schedule under Jason's nose.

"TBA?"

"To be announced," I said. Jason might be great at bass and on the football field, but I swear to many hits to the head had killed a few important brain cells.

"Nice, well, let's go conquer this teach," Jason smiled and opened the door, students were already sitting in seats, I could tell the freshman apart from the other students, they were the one's sweating bullets and sitting alone while waiting for the teacher to come out of his office.

I went to were the violins had set the year prior, Angela taking the seat next to me, I noticed that Jason, Angela and I were the only three seniors in class. I saw most of my returning friends.

I talked to my friends as they chattered, waiting for the teacher.

"Who is this guy," Aaron said. Aaron was our resident technical guy, president of the AV club and was always doing video's and such behind our concerts to entertain the crowd while we played. "His name is on the board, so I googled, facebooked and binged him when I got in here, no go, he's not a techie apparently."

That's when I looked up at the blackboard and my stomach lurched, I could see dots clouding my vision as I stood up and raced out of the room, knocking into somebody on my way out, just as the bell rang.

I made it to the bathroom and proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach. I felt somebody, a quick check confirmed it to be Angela, pull my hair back as I retched. Then I set down and waited for the question.

"Who's Cullen comma Edward?" Angela asked.

This was supposed to be a great day, but this last first day was going to hell in a handbag pretty quickly.

"My brother's best friend," I muttered as I leaned my head back on the wall and hoped blackness would take over.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, children! How's everybody's day? I'm stoked, I just finished Teen Mom, I posted the final chapter, so check it , so I had some reviews that I wanted to take a moment to answer/talk about. First of all, yes, Edward is going to have a huge fit and it's going to lead to a change in Bella's life.

I was also asked if I was going to make this into an 'M' rating, at this point, it's a no and I'm pretty sure it's going to stay at 'T' rating, I might, down the line, go back and write the certain chapters that do have lemons in them and post them as another 'M' rated story, but for the time being that is not my plan, sorry. Now, as to the internest thing. I recently graduated from college and moved home where I have no internet, so I wasn't sure when/if I'd be able to post stories/chapters. Then I heard that my best friend slash sister needed a wireless router, I let her borrow ours and she says that I can borrow internet anytime I wanted it, so when I feel like heading to her place, I have net

As always, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I cautiously opened my eyes; Angela was staring at me like I had a second head, her jaw slack and her blinking rapid.<p>

"He's, he's, you know," Angela said.

"Yes, Ang, Cullen comma Edward is the father."

"You sleep with a teacher?"

I sighed; I knew these questions were just in the heat of the moment, because I knew she knew the whole story.

"He wasn't my teacher at the time, he was still in school," I shrugged my shoulders. "He doesn't know."

"Well, duh," Angela laughed. "Otherwise you wouldn't have made a mad dash outta class."

"What do I do?"

"Go back ask for a pass to the nurse? Or go back and say you just really had to pee, I mean, you are pregnant, if he doesn't believe the whole pee thing, than you're screwed."

"Should I stay in orchestra?"

"Please, you took an oath last year with the leaving senior to guard the orchestra's integrity. You, as president of the club can't leave us. Now, come on, we have some hazing to do."

"You're right, maybe Edward won't even realize what is going on," I said, smiling.

"Honey, you can't hide that belly," Angela laughed.

"But I was a player in Phoenix, I don't know who the daddy is," I smiled.

"Right, now, let's go, we need to have the freshies vote for their council rep, also Addie left over the summer," Angela said as I stood up and we walked to the room. "Her father transferred in July, total surprise so the juniors need a new rep as well."

"Joy," I muttered as we walked the twenty or so yards back to the room.

I gulped as I opened the door, the students were all talking, and I didn't see the teacher yet, so I assumed he hadn't heard the bell a few minutes ago.

"Talk to the teacher," Angela said as she pushed me into the small room that separated the office from the music room.

I lifted my hand to the open door and knocked, Edward had his back turned towards me, I had a chance to see his unique red hair and the muscles on his back ripple under his shirt.

_I'd love to fuck that again, _I thought. Damn, pregnancy must really be getting to me.

The chair swung around and as Edward saw me, a smile lit up his face.

"Bella," Edward said.

"Hi," I tried to smile; I had to keep the fear out of my voice and the guilty look off my face. "I'm the president for the orchestra. We have a council that helps the director choose music, if we have a movie/fun day; we choose what we're doing."

"I know, Mr. Haydon left all that for me in instructions," Edward said, his eyes still looking at my face. "How have you been, god, it's been what? Seven months since you moved here. Jazz hasn't said much about you."

Was he just playing stupid? Really, Edward, I'm standing here, with a very pronounced belly and you haven't noticed.

Then his eyes dipped and my heart dropped.

"Now I understand why Jazz hasn't been talking about you, he's pissed at you," Edward said. "Wow, you're really pregnant."

"Thanks," I said and turned around to go back to my seat and wait for homeroom to begin.

"Bella," Edward called after me. "Can you come see me after homeroom?"

I nodded and continued walking, I feared the worst.

Edward Cullen had just figured out what Angela had known all along. He was the father to my unborn baby girl.

"I promise, peanut," I whispered as I set down. "Nobody, not even your dick for a daddy will hurt you."

* * *

><p>"He seemed distant," Marisol was saying to me, I was watching her, but in blurred vision, Edward was in his office, watching me.<p>

"Seemed kind of cold," Heather agreed, patting down her pleated cheerleading skirt.

"I think it's because we're all so use to each other, and he's new," Angela said.

I could hear the whispered around the room about Edward as a teacher, I'd surprised him today and he'd been off his game, this was all my fault, but I couldn't tell him that he was the father, the school would fire him, he seems like a great teacher, my belly just caught him off guard.

"He wants to talk," I muttered to Angela, causing the entire violin section to look at me. "What? I'm prez, maybe he just wants to talk strategy?"

"Sure, we've still got ten minutes before bell," Angela said.

I stood up, took a very deep breath and headed into the office.

"Mr. Cullen, you wanted to see me?"

"Yea, shut the door, we have some things we need to discuss."

"Music selections and such?" I said as I shut the door.

"You know damn well what I want to discuss," Edward growled, I gulped; this was turning out to be the worst first day ever. "Who is he?"

"He, he who?"

"The dick that knocked you up," Edward said.

I nearly took a sigh of relief; Edward didn't even think it was his child, thank god.

"I don't know," I said, I'd told the lie so many times that it was starting to feel like the truth. "Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You only see me as a little sister."

"Do I? That night that we…" he trailed off and I knew in that instant he figured it out, his face turned red, fury and confusion present in his eyes. "Am I? Am I the father? Am I the dick that knocked you up?"

"I told you, I don't know," I said, hoping he wouldn't see strait through the next lie. "There were many before you and many after you."

"Now, little Isabella," that stupid much hated nickname that he'd dubbed on me when I was younger and the best friends little sister. "I know you're lying, because I deflowered you and the next day you moved here, I'm going to assume that you aren't as much of a slut as the guys thought, since I know you, you wouldn't have sex with just anybody you just meet."

"I don't know the father," I stated again.

"I know I am, Bella. I won't hesitate to tell your father that we did it."

"I don't know who the father is, if you tell Charlie that we had sex, he'll slap the cuffs on you faster than you can say statutory rape."

"Hate to say it, honey, but it was consensual on both parts. Doesn't matter, that's my kid and I plan on being in its life," Edward threatened.

"You're not the father," I sneered.

"DNA, the moment that child is out of your womb," Edward said. "I'll get a court order."

I stood up, heading towards the door and turning the knob, but not before my parting words, "you take me to court, the entire world will know you sleep with a student."

I didn't smile as I walked out, I knew the words cut deep, it wasn't that I wanted them to hurt, I hated hurting him, but I couldn't let his reputation go down with the lies I'd brought on myself.

I set down next to Angela and sighed.

"He threatened court," I muttered. "Can I be sick yet?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Guys! How are things going? I'm sorry it's been awhile, but I don't have internet at home. I had a reviewer ask about why I don't have internet, here's the deal, I live with my mother and she doesn't really use the internet, I've been living in dorms for the last few years and I had internet, so my mother didn't need any. Now that I've moved home, I'm waiting to get internet until I get a bit better money inflow. I hope that answers your question.

So I've left this on a cliffhanger and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, i hope to update at least once a week, but without the internet, I don't know when I'll be able to. Hint: Reviews give me the motivation to got to my sisters or to McDonalds to get internet, just food for thought.

As always enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed, my friends wanted to rub the belly, I wasn't sure how many times I'd had a hand on my stomach.<p>

"What is it," I complained as I came up to Angela and mine's locker. "With people wanting to rub a pregnant belly, I swear, even my sworn enemies want to touch my fucking belly."

"Can I rub the belly," Angela smiled her hand creeping towards my belly.

"Fuck, no," I said, moving back as we both started laughing.

My phone buzzed at that second and I sighed, I wonder what happened now. Most likely dad got called in and I'm by myself tonight.

_Come home now!_

"Damn, my dad, he's needs me home," I sighed. "Probably needs me to run an errand or something."

"Sure, see you Saturday night?"

Saturday night was Mike Newton's annual beginning of school bash and had told Jason to come, and Jason being one of my closet friends, invited Angela and I, with Mike agreeing whole heartedly.

"Yea, probably, I have to ask my father. See you later," I smiled at her and loaded my bag with what I'd need then headed home.

I saw two vehicles sitting in the driveway, a motorcycle, Jasper's, and a silver Volvo, Edward's. My heart dropped when I saw those cars, it means Edward went through with his first threat.

I slid out and I walked slowly up the stairs, opening and closing the door as quietly as I entered. I could hear three sets of male voices arguing.

"I should take you to jail, Edward, its illegal, but I trust you when you say it was consensual. Renee was always telling me that Bella was a wild child, I just didn't believe it until I found out she was pregnant."

"I won't say what I did was wrong. I know it was, Charlie, but I can't explain what I was feeling that night. It was the first night that I saw her as a woman, not as my little sister."

"You slept with my daughter, you got her pregnant and now you're telling me you have feelings for her?" Charlie said.

"I don't know what happened, I can't explain it," Edward said.

"I really want to cut your balls off," Jasper said.

"Jasper, enough, let's hear Bella's side of the story before we decide what to do," Charlie said.

Maybe they had already hashed out the worst and now I could change their minds, but would I do that, could I ruin Edward's life?

"Isabella, I know you are listening in," Charlie said. "Get in here!"

I walked into the room. My father and brother were sitting on the couch with a seat between them; Edward was sitting on the loveseat across from them.

"Hi," I said, setting my book bag down by the door and stepping into the living room. "School was good."

"That's not what we need to talk about," Charlie said.

"Edward has come forward with some information," Jasper said. "He believes that he is the father of your little girl."

"Girl?" Edward muttered.

"He's not," I said, wondering how I could get out of this. "I've told you repeatedly that I'm not sure who the father is."

"Charlie," Edward said. When did my father start allowing Edward to call him by his first name? "I know for sure that Bella sleep with no one before me. I know she wasn't a slut like the boys called her, she was waiting for the right person, and maybe I'm that right person. Was she with anybody right after she came to Forks?"

"No, she didn't date at all," Charlie said.

"Then it reason's that I am the baby's father," Edward said.

"So, than it comes to the next problem. She is your student."

"She wasn't when we conceived our baby," Edward said and I swear I could hear just a hint of pride in his voice when he said our baby.

"Do I get any say in this?" I grumbled.

"No," Jasper, Charlie and Edward said.

"You keep saying that you don't know who the father is," Charlie said. "I have no choice but to believe Edward."

"Gah," I screamed, huffing in anger. "I screwed up; I had sex at seventeen as a minor with a person over eighteen. We created life, to save his career; I choose not to tell anybody who her fucking father was!"

"So, you finally admit it," Charlie sighed. "Where do we go from here?"

"Dad, what she did was wrong, but she kept it a secret for all the right reasons," Jasper said.

I was still standing in the living room, the boys paying no attention to me as I rubbed my belly and humming to my sweet little girl.

"I'm eighteen in two weeks," I said, just then realizing how close to my birthday I was getting.

They ignored me and keep arguing with each other.

"I want to be in my child's life," Edward said, that was his recurring theme.

"I understand that Edward, but maybe you should have said no?"

"Charlie, be honest with yourself for a second, would you be able to turn down a pretty women?"

"If I knew she was a minor," Charlie said, and then a look crossed his face. "Wait a minute; we are talking about my daughter here, not some random girl."

I rolled my eyes, this battle might go on for hours, so I grabbed my bag and headed upstairs, dumping it on my floor and pulling out my math homework.

Sometime later, after finishing my math assignment a small knock came on my door.

"Go away," I muttered, but the door creaked open anyways.

"Bells, can we talk?" Jasper asked. "Please?"

"Are Charlie and Edward still going at it?"

"Yea, it's a round and round battle, they just need to realize that what is done is done, and move on and try to figure out what is going to happen now," Jasper said as he set down on my bed.

"I did it because he wanted to be a teacher, I just never thought he'd come to Forks, I never thought you'd come back."

"Forks called me up out of the blue, I was having problems finding a job and they offered me a job, no questions ask. I agreed and Alice and I moved here, it was a job; I'll do whatever I can for a job. When the music teacher left just two weeks before semester started, they were in pinch, I told them about Edward, but I had no clue until yesterday that he'd gotten the job. If I'd known about the baby, I would never have let Edward come here. Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know, that night that we spent together, I had so many emotions running through my head, I was scared because I was moving, I excited to be living in another state, I was nervous about school, you get the drift. I went to Edward's simply to say goodbye, not to fall into bed with him, that was the furthest thing from my mind."

Jasper sat and listened, he alone listened to the ramblings of a seventeen year old.

"I've always felt that I could talk to Edward, that I could confide in him. He asked me what was wrong and it was like the flood gates opened. I started crying and he was kissing the tears away, I looked into his eyes and I just felt something, a pull of sorts, not the things I'd felt previously, not the sibling feelings, it was something different. Edward was watching me less like a little sister and more like a woman. He made me feel like an adult, not the child that I am."

"Oh, Bells," Jasper muttered. "You've grown more than you know."

His phone vibrated then and he glanced at the message.

"They want us back downstairs, sounds like its punishment time," Jasper said. "Just remember, that no matter what, you are still my little sister and I'll always love you. I'll always be there for you, no matter what."

"Thanks, I love you, too."

We headed downstairs and I set down on the couch as Jasper set down on the loveseat.

"Bella," Charlie said. "We've come to an agreement. You and Edward are to be married."


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I'm in a really great mood today, because I found out that i got my degree and I got the diploma today in the mail had to do a little happy dance in front of my new neighbors, can you say awkward? Anyways, since I'm in such a great mood, I'll give you all a new chapter. This chapter includes quite a bit of re-editing from the original to include a bigger blow up from Bella. You get to meet Alice and Emmett in this chapter. I've also managed to work Rosalie into the story and I've really loved writing her, her mouth is pretty vulgar and hilarious. But you won't get to see her for another chapter or two, but you've been warned._

_I'll tell you know that I'm working on chapter 17 at the moment, but I think I'm going to go in another direction with the birth scenes. I guess here's a question, would you rather have the birth scene be one chapter or multiple? I am thinking about adding memories of Bella and Edward into the birth, what do you, my readers think? _

_I hope I'm keeping you all entertained and wish me luck because I'm trying to get a job at a television station at Mizzou, so I'm getting nervous about that. _

_On that note, I'm going to let you all go and I'm going to head out and do some more job hunting, so hopefully I'll see you in a week, unless I get that job, than I'm moving and who knows when I'll be back on._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, holy, fuck! Married! No, no, no! Me, married, at seventeen, to my teacher? No way Jose!<em>

"Married?" I frowned, thinking my father was joking, but why would I be allowed to have a joke with all the shit that I'm in currently.

"Yes, married," Edward said. "I'm an honorable man and I refuse to have my child born out of wedlock."

"You and Edward will be married on your birthday," Charlie said and I knew the conversation was over for him by the tone in his voice.

"I'm speaking with the super tonight about the things, I called my lawyer during my break, if the school attempts to fire me, he will inform them that they can't due to the fact that I am a family friend and have known you for more years than I've been employed at the school. Secondly, you were not my student when we conceived; my lawyer will make sure they don't fire me."

"What about orchestra," I said that class was about the only one that I really cared about and not just because of the teacher.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you are talented, so I'll push that you don't get pulled out of the class."

I noticed that my brother was staying out of this, I wished Jasper would jump in, he could normally calm me down, but of course, I was worried he'd start cussing Edward out and I was glad that he was keeping his mouth shut.

"Bella," Edward said. "Are you okay?"

That was it, the three words that tipped the scale, I saw red and knew I couldn't in my right mind do what they were asking me to do.

"Aww… cue sappy music in my fucking head. You are pretending to worry about me," I snapped. "Am I okay? Am I fucking okay? No, I'm being forced to marry the guy I stupidly crawled into bed with and just happened to conceive the best thing of my fucking life. She is my world. _You _are the asshole who is forcing me to marry you. I refuse to sleep in the same fucking room as you, asshole! You're a caveman! You're an overbearing, egotistical fuck face!"

I'm pretty sure my mouth was on auto-pilot as I screamed at the guys. I must say though, that my brother looked amused at the whole ordeal, while my father and Edward were shocked at my little outburst.

"What if I refuse? I mean, do I get a say in this at all or are you simply saying that I have to because I'm preggers? That's like so a million years ago when women were forced to be married. I get that you are old school, all three of you, but I'm not, I'm not in my twenties, I was born in the 90's, I know my rights when I turn eighteen, I can vote, get married, do whatever I damn well please, Charlie, I will move to Renee's if this is forced."

"You've been upstairs a long time," Charlie said, showing no emotion on his face, I threw him a nasty glare. "Edward and I called Renee, she agrees."

"Evil father said what?" I said, my jaw slack and my eyes bulging. "Scatterbrained mother of mine said what?"

"She whole heartedly agrees," Edward said, a small smirk on his face. "She feels that her grandchild should be raised with a mother and father, together."

"So we fucking co-parent, I do my own thing, you do your own thing," I screamed. "I swear if this is forced upon me, I'll take my daughter and never look back."

"Bella," Jasper broke his silence. "Be reasonable, do you really want your little girl to be raised by yourself, Edward is offering you stability, a fallback plan, a place to raise her so she'll always have a roof over her head. Could you really run away from us and try raising her on your own?"

"I'd do fine," I spat. "Edward still treats me like I'm that little girl that he'd help do homework with, Jazz. The first time he saw me, looking like this, he went strait into the legal aspect. No, how are you dealing, no what can I do for you. He threatened court. Jazz, the first time you and Alice did it, where you like that, all it's done and over with and no looking back or did you call her, ask how she was doing."

"Al and I are different, we were in a serious relationship, Bells. I see your point though, but you didn't exactly get ahold of us either," Jasper said with pelading eyes.

My brother really wanted me to accept this, this easy way out, but I was to scared to, I couldn't go down without a fight, even though I knew what I'd ultimately have to do, I'd do it, with as little bitching and fussing as possible.

"He's a teacher, Jazz," I said, realizing that I was looking directly at my brother, pleading with him, Edward and Charlie set off in the back just absorbing what I was saying. "I'm a student and as of today, I'm his student."

"Bells, think of your daughter," Edward muttered and for the first time his words weren't selfish, he hadn't said our daughter or his daughter, he'd said mine.

Could I really allow my little girl to grow up without Edward, had that always been my plan, I hadn't thought about anything further than the delivery. I hadn't thought about how my life would be effected, it still hadn't hit home for me, I still didn't know how to deal with this, I mean, where would the baby and I stay, I didn't know if Charlie would have me live at his place, or if Renee would allow me to move back to her place after the baby was born.

I had a crappy part time job at the local outdoors store, but it wouldn't cover all the expenses I had, I'd need housing and food for both the child and I, I had no way to deal with all of this by myself. Edward was right, there wasn't much I could do by myself, at least not yet.

I didn't want to lean on my parents, not in the long run, but at the moment that was all I could think about. Clearly I had some growing up to do and I had to do it in less than three months when my daughter joined my world.

"I also don't want anybody to know about this," I said.

I knew I was defeated, so now I was making sure that my reputation wasn't torn down with the spectacle about to happen. I realized this was the only way my daughter would be cared for, I didn't care what happened to me, now I had to think about my daughter, she was my world, my light, I had to make sure she made it through her first years of life and if I had to marry Edward to ensure her a good life, than so be it. I had to grow up.

"So, what do I do until then? It's two weeks until my birthday, until my marriage begins," I spit out the word marriage, no matter how much I had talked myself into marriage, it still didn't set well with me.

"We start moving your things over to his place, you'll stay here until your birthday," Charlie said.

I love the fact that I can be mad at everybody, because I can blame my hormones and I'm so freaking glad I can blame them on other things as well, even if my appitite is this weird even when I'm not pregnant.

"Since I'm being forced into this fucking marriage, I want a pickle, peanut butter and jelly sandwich," I said, causing Jasper to finally drop his amused look and laugh a hearty, loud laugh, that nearly relaxed me. "Who is going to make it for me?"

* * *

><p>My birthday deadline was looming, I hadn't tried to keep the date at the forefront of my mind, but my father was making sure that the date stayed there, he'd tacked a calendar up on the fridge, with my birthdate circle with little bells drawn under it.<p>

Not much at school had changed, I hadn't told anybody, not Rosalie, not Angela and not Alice about my upcoming marriage to my orchestra teacher. Of course I wanted all of them to be there as I vowed to love and cherish him, that way, they could keep me from bolting from the courthouse, or cussing out the judge.

I wanted to tell Angela so bad, I needed somebody on my side, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell her, she'd just started dating our first chair cello Ben Cheney and was in that happy stage because she'd been crushing on him for longer than I'd known them.

"Earth to mommy," Jason said as Angela and I headed towards the music room for home room.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I was pulled out of my thoughts. "Just a lot going on."

"Yea, you're what? Eight weeks away from the big day?"

"Ten, but the doc says she could come earlier than ten or later than that."

"How's the nursery?" Heather asked as we set down at our seats.

"It's coming along well, Jazz's wife has offered to come over and help decorate it," I said.

I didn't meantion that it was already done because when I moved into the home that Edward was renting, I was going to be sleeping in the nursery until I could figure out a way to divorce him.

"That's cool, you're so lucky that you are getting to have a kid," Heather said.

"Trust me, not as fun as you think. I feel like a watermelon is shoved inside me and I'm ready for the little one to hurry up so I can start working towards her eighteen years."

"Still, it seems like fun, to have somebody who will love you even when the times get tough."

"I do believe all kids middle names are tough," I laughed.

"Speaking of names," Jason said. "Have you picked any?"

"No, I'm still trying to find that perfect name, I figure when I see her I'll know. I think I'm going to pick out three or four and when I see her I just know."

"Alright guys," Edward came in from his office and I swear, he wore that fucking shirt just to make my hormones go crazy.

The shirt was a black button down, the top few buttons undo, and it was tucked into his black trousers. My heart was pumping heavily and I was worried I'd start drooling over him if he didn't leave.

I was elbowed in the gut by Angela and I shot her a glare and she shot me one back, her eyes darting between Edward and I.

"Bella," Edward was saying and I finally faced him, an innocent smile on my face.

"Whatever it is, Mr. C, I didn't do it," I smiled. Let's just say I need to start fucking with his head.

"I was actually going to wish you a happy birthday," Edward said. "I'm going to be gone tomorrow and I wanted you to know that."

"Thanks," I muttered.

I hadn't realized Edward was capable of saying a nice thing to me, when I'd nearly destroyed his life.

"So, yes, I'm going to be gone, tomorrow, but this doesn't mean," Edward was saying, Jason quickly raised his hand. "Yes, Jason?"

"Are we playing?"

"Yes, my motto is, we will always play," Edward smiled at him. "Ms. Z, will be teaching class tomorrow."

The room filled with groans and moans, Edward took this chance to look at me with a discreet wink.

"Can we just play," I said, my mood shifting rapidly.

"Yea," Angela said. "Mommy here has mood swings."

I knew Angela was just teasing me, but that wink had put me in a bad mood.

"No, Bella," Edward said. "This is homeroom and I have some announcements to go over."

Yea, so I did the childish thing and stuck my tongue out at him, everybody knew he was my brother's best friend and knew that we teased each other, they just didn't understand that in twenty four hours, this man would be my husband.

"So," Angela said after we were released from orchestra and we were on our way to earth science. "What was that little wink for?"

"You saw?"

"Of course," Angela laughed.

"Let's skip, I don't want to be here today and we can go get food and go see Alice, with Jazz here, she's home alone."

"Sure," Angela said, heading towards the parking lot and we slid into her car. "So, wink?"

"We're getting married," I sighed.

"Married? To a teacher? That's not legal."

"Yea, it is. His lawyer has been going over each law that has to deal with this. I had to tell the school that yes, Edward is the father, no I had no clue that he was working at Forks when I slept with him and that we'd been friends since I was born. Is it weird that you husband held you in his arms just hours after you came out of the womb?"

"A little," Angela agreed.

We didn't talk as we headed towards Subway, where I got an oven roasted chicken on Italian with provolone cheese and olives and mayo.

"Yum," I said as I was handed the sandwich. I paid for Alice's as well and Angela had hers made then we headed towards my sister-in-laws.

"So, are you going to sleep in the same bed as him?" Angela asked as we drove the mile to Alice's house.

"As much as I want to hump him right now, I won't sleep in the same bed as him," I said.

I wouldn't sleep in the same bed as him, I don't love him, I'm not sure I could ever love him, because he is forcing me to marry him just because he wants to do right by our daughter, he doesn't even care about me, he just wants his family to know he's done the right thing.

I was just the stupid seventeen year old that he'd knocked up and now he was paying the ultimate price to uphold his honor. He was marrying me so I wouldn't be raising my daughter by myself.

"You okay? You zoned out for a second," Angela said as we pulled up to the curb in front of Alice's house.

"Fine, just worried over tomorrow and the days and years to follow."

I got out, grabbing both sandwiches and headed up to the front door, ring the bell and waiting for Alice.

I smiled as a burly guy with brown hair in a buzz cut open the door.

"Hi," I said as I strolled past him and into the living room of the house. "Alice, get down here."

Alice came downstairs as she was wrapping her hair around her head.

"Damn it, Emmett, I said to wait until I was clear of the shower head before you turned the thing on."

"I just wanted to get you wet," Emmett laughed with his deep gruff. "All hot and bothered now, aren't you my little pixie."

"Go to hell," Alice said and her face lit up as she saw me. "Bella, what a surprise, skipping school again, I see."

"You do this often?" Angela said.

"Yup, if I'm tired or something I just come over," I laughed.

"I don't tell the rent's or I guess in her case, the husband."

"He's more like the dick who knocked me up, those were his words, not mine and we're not married yet, something might happen to make him not want to marry me. Emmett, how are things going?"

"Doing well, how's our little bun in the oven, I had to wonder if it was mine, but I'm not your teacher, so I can't possibly be the daddy."

"What are you even doing in town?"

"Coach Raven quite, didn't you hear? Or have you been fucking your orchestra teacher to much to notice that the head coach quite?"

"Emmett," I warned, but Alice walked up behind him and whipped him with the towel, I was sure it stung.

"Stop being such an ass. Brothers," Alice glanced at me. "How do you live with them? He needs to get off his lazy ass and find a job."

"If you'd hear me out, I'm telling you that I'm the new head coach for the Forks High Vikings."

I smiled, that was a good thing, maybe then our team would actually win a game this season, we had won one game each season in the last three years, maybe Emmett was just the things we needed.

I stayed at Alice's for the rest of the day, not worrying if my brother would hunt down dad or Edward and I'd be scolded for skipping, I'd simply tell them that I was tired and needed to rest, if Edward had any sense, he'd let me be, dad didn't seem to even really care any more, he just grunted at me, I almost wish I was getting the complete silent treatment.

"Hey, Em," I said. "You're only twenty-one, how are you coaching already?"

"Remember when I tore my ACL? Well, I helped Ravens coach that year and he called to tell me that he was quitting and that he'd put my name into the hat for new head coach, I'm not sure how I got it, I did and I'm happy to be here."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I promise I have a good reason. I got a job, my first real job, it's entry level and in my field so it and sleeping are about all I do. Anyways, Enjoy and let me know what you think.

In this chapter, you finally get to meet Rosalie, be ready because she is very outspoken and well, she has a mouth on her, you've been warned.

* * *

><p>Have you ever noticed in movies that when something emotional, gloomy, things like that happen, it's always raining? Like the loss of a loved one, it's raining or when you are getting ready to be freaked out, it's raining. I've learned that it's a trick film makers us in order to create a certain sense of gloominess in the viewer.<p>

Well, I woke up to a rainy Friday morning, the morning of my eighteenth birthday. I had always wondered on that birthday, when you become a legal adult, do you feel differently, does some big change happen in your body to make you wiser, prettier, more confident?

For me, it's rained, and it wasn't a light gentle mist either, it was a freaking down pour, like the roads were flooding down pours. It matched my mood, gloomy. It was like Mother Nature sensed the importance of the day and the way I was feeling and caused it to rain, only damping my already sour mood on today, my wedding day.

Angela and Alice had spent the night, so they could be there that morning to help me get pretty. Alice had this theory that if I looked pretty, I would feel better, but my mood would stay with the rain, maybe it would help hide the tears that would surely escape today at some point.

I woke up earlier than the other two and snuck downstairs and grabbed some food out of the fridge then dialed my best friend from Phoenix.

"Good morning," Rosalie said, perky even at five in the morning.

"Why in the fuck are you so perky?" I grouched at her.

"Aww… because my dear beautiful Bella, I'm starting a new school, pops got transferred to, wait for it, the Bank of America branch in Forks, Washington."

"Bitch, you're here? In Forks?"

"I was going to surprise your pregnant ass at school today, but I just couldn't hold in my excitement any longer. Surprise, I'm your new classmate!"

"That's amazing," I said, smiling into the phone, I glanced outside and wondered if the rain had let up since my mood had brightened quite a bit. "Come over, I need to talk to you?"

"Um.. that's the thing, I'm lost, I've been looking for the last half hour for your place," Rosalie admitted.

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm back on the main strip, Forks Ave."

"Cross street?"

"Division."

"Okay, turn right on Division, towards the east, go until you see Fir Ave and right, then follow it to Fletcher and I'm the house on the corner."

"Okay, I'm on Fir," Rosalie muttered and I had to wonder just how fast she was driving. "Found it," she muttered and then disconnected.

I went to the door and saw my best friend getting out of her red BMW; I opened the door and waddled out to greet her.

"Geez, I leave you for six months and you get fat, slut," Rosalie laughed. "Seriously, though, you look amazing. God, you are so sexy, I could just eat you."

"That's what she said," I laughed, the rain seemed to be letting up as we headed back inside.

"So what if I'm a little skank," Rosalie said.

That's what I love about Rosalie, she isn't afraid to say it like it is, she's known as the queen slut at school, but it doesn't matter to her, she enjoys being able to make fun of herself and anybody who's along for the ride with her, namely, me.

"Just don't go getting pregnant, or you'll be getting married like me," I sighed.

"Married, to whom?" Rosalie asked. "Oh, you have been saying your truck is knocking, how bad? Wait, don't answer that, I need dets on married."

"Edward, my orchestra teacher" I said, as I set down on the table. "He's basically forcing me to marry him for my baby and his honor."

"This should be your lucky day then," Rosalie smiled. "You've had a crush on that boy since you were fourteen."

"Yea, my first crush and it went away, he was twenty-one, I knew it would never happen so it faded away. He was in college and serious with Tanya Denali. She was a bombshell, why should Edward ever like me?"

"Because, and remember, I don't give complements often, you are beautiful, inside and out. When we meet Tanya those few times, she was clingy and needy and ugly on the inside. Even I have to call her a bitch, she was worst than me and I knew for a fact she was cheating on Edward with Royce King."

"The senior you were going with freshman year?"

"The one and only, Royce opened his big mouth in front of Edward and Tanya, asking what time she'd be done with this loser and Edward walked away instantly. At least that's what Edward told Jasper."

"Damn, I never knew that."

"Honey, from what I've heard Jazz and Edward talk about when they think I'm listening to my iPod on car trips, I gather that Edward doesn't believe in love to much after what Tanya did. He's only marrying you because he got you pregnant, but I've learned that no matter how loud I am, I learn more if I shut up and listen, and your mothers have hoped that you two would one day find each other as more than brother/sister relationships. Maybe you are the one to show him how to love again."

I glanced outside to see the sky starting to lighten and I noticed the rain wasn't falling nearly as hard as it had been, now only a light drizzle.

Could I be having feelings for my brother's best friend, the same guy that I'd be friends with my entire life, the one that was my daughters father, the guy that I'd had my first crush on less than five years ago. Could I be falling in love with Edward Cullen?

"He's like a caveman, though," I muttered. "He basically told me the first time he saw me like this that he was taking me to court. He went to see Charlie and they came to the mutual agreement that I needed to marry him for the baby, even Renee thinks this is right. Nobody will see my side of things."

"You don't have to," Rosalie said. "Personally I wouldn't dare go, I'd kick and scream my whole way down he aisle, but you have the little one to think of, our little whore in training."

I laughed at that, Rosalie had a way with words that made even he worst situations become funny.

"She'll be a whore, you know, with her mommy getting knocked up by the orchestra teacher and her aunt Rose being a sex fiend, not to mention, her daddy sleeping with his student."

"Rose, you're awful," I laughed.

"But damn, you love me anyways."

"That I do, my friend, that I do," I smiled and pulled my best friend into a hug. We stayed like that for awhile, hugging each other. "Alice and Angela are here, I need you at the ceremony."

"You really think that the maid of honor would dare miss this, I'll probably crack up laughing and call him horrid names in my head, just a heads up," Rosalie laughed and we set like that for a long time, just talking about how horrible this is and how it's fucked up, then Alice came down and I was dragged to be made-up.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, guys! How stoked are you that I'm back so early? I've hacked into the internet at work and I'm posting this while I have the chance between cut-ins.

I know a lot of my reviewers wondered how this was going to happen, with Edward being so cold towards Bella at the beginning of the story, but I hopefully have dropped hints that you'll see that Bella did once have a crush on Edward, but she feels that she grew out of the crush, since it was a typical young girl crush on older boy.

Now, we get to delve into Edward's mind slightly, that is, after the wedding of course. I wanted my readers to understand where Edward is coming from and you'll be learning some very closely guarded secrets, some that even Jasper doesn't know.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Alice," I looked my sister-in-law in her violet eyes. "I'm nervous."<p>

"Well, duh, I had a man that loved me waiting for me down at the other end and I was still nervous as hell, you seem to detest Edward, I'd say you are more than allowed to be nervous," Alice laughed lightly.

We'd drove the hour to Port Angeles to the county courthouse to get married, that way nobody from Forks would know, another stipulation of the schools, that we were allowed to be married and cohabitate as long as we didn't flaunt it, not a problem on my part, and that we didn't have the small ceremony in Forks. Again, they wouldn't have to worry about that, since I refused to acknowledge him as my husband, ever.

"Slut, you ready?" Rosalie asked and I blushed slightly. "That's what I was hoping for, you should be the blushing bride, you might be forced into this, but you have to play the part today."

"I hate you skank," I hissed as I tried to calm myself down.

"Even the baby knows this is a good thing," Angela said.

Angela was right, the baby was kicking and kicking hard, I knew it was because my heart was fluttering, she always moved more if my heart rate was high. I closed my eyes and took a few deep soothing breaths, like the doctor had ordered me to do when I feared my blood pressure might be going up.

"Shut it, all of you," I muttered. "I don't want to be here, Alice is this water-proof mascara?"

"Do you really think I'm that crazy?"

"Sometimes," I laughed, blinking away the few tears.

"Tears look good," Angela said.

"People take them as a sign of happiness," Rosalie finished. "And it's your fucking wedding day and you should be 'happy'" she air quoted.

"You're just jealous that I'm getting to the alter before you," I tried to laugh.

Really, though, laughing wasn't happening, I was standing here, in a white dress that Alice had found here in town a few days ago, clutching a bouquet of white lilies, humming to myself and my friends attempting to calm me down for the safety of my baby and myself, while waiting for the man I'm supposed to love to marry him and start a family with our child.

"And sleep with one man for the rest of my life, no thank you," Rosalie laughed. "Plus when, strike that, if I get married, I want the whole shebang, white dress, outdoors at the park in Phoenix, the cake."

"We're going to Bella Italia after this, does that count as cake?" I asked.

"Maybe," Rosalie grin, then her focus was lost on me as I heard the boys coming up the stairs.

Emmett with his loud booming voice, Charlie's monotone chuckles, Jasper's laid back style of wording and finally Edward's velvet and rich sounds.

The four of them sounded like they were giving Edward crap about today and my mind again wondered if he didn't believe in love, yet was vowing to love me until death do us part or as long as you both shall live, as we'd changed the wording to those simple words.

"Kill me," I muttered to Angela, who made a gun with her fingers and pointed them to my head, making a clicking sound.

"Nope, sorry, all outta bullets today," Angela said, actually getting me to smile.

"Walk me in there, girls," I whispered to my closet friends. I knew if I had their backing, I could do this, I could overcome the fear that I was feeling at that moment.

"Question," Rosalie said. "Who's the buff hot guy?"

Yea, leave it to my best friend to make me smile, I wrapped my arm around her waist as Alice answered.

"My big bro and new head coach to Forks High Vikings, Emmett McCarthy."

"I thought your maiden name is Brandon," Angela said.

"Half on mom's side, different dads," Alice shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"He's hot, I don't care if he is the coach at the high school, I totally want to do him," Rosalie said. "I love weddings."

"You hooked up with Tony DiNozzo at my wedding," Alice said. "You seem to always hook up with rando's a various weddigns, you little slut."

"Excuse me, I'm a skank, and let's just say I even go to weddings I'm not invited to for hook ups," Rosalie smiled and I shook my head as the judge walked in. I stepped on her foot.

"Hello," the judge said. "I am officiating the ceremony today, I'm Judge Hadly."

I smiled, almost afraid to open my mouth in fear of vomiting. Edward came and stood in front of me, his smile, his crooked smile that was reserved for the girls in his life, namely me since I was, besides Alice, the main constant in his life.

The smile, the one that I got so often, when I'd done well on a test and told him over video chat, to doing well with a solo in orchestra, to picking out good music, it was now reserved for me and in this instant, I knew he was proud of me for not putting up a huge fight, for not stressing out over this, for trying my hardest to roll with the punches.

His eyes were a brilliant emerald green today, clear and… dancing with happiness? That couldn't be right, he shouldn't be any more happy over this than I was, yet they seemed to hold just a hit of wonder and happiness, than I realized that it might be because I was carrying his child, the fruit of his loin so to speak.

I listened to the judge as he recited our vows, I continued to watch Edward eyes as we said our 'I do's' and even though I had no love for this man in the way a wife should love her husband, I still had feelings for him, I admired him for sticking with his guns and going with his dream over his father's dream, I was happy that he'd been my friend for so long.

A sea of emotions were washing over me, I felt Alice rubbing my back softly as I tried blinking back tears. I was nervous because I was moving into a house with a man that I was married to, I was excited for the arrival of our baby girl, I was scared that she'd have something wrong, I just had so many emotions, and the only one that should really be present on a wedding day, wasn't there.

I didn't love Edward Cullen in the way that a women should love her husband.

We got to the rings and Alice handed me the ring she'd picked up for Edward, using my little savings for college, then Edward took his out and opened his mouth.

"Bells, this ring isn't a traditional wedding band, I thought long and hard over what band to get you, but none seemed perfect for you, for my best friend, the mother of my child, the women I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I realized I had the perfect band, so I called my mother and asked for my great grandmother's engagement ring and I knew it was the perfect ring for you to symbolize our marriage, it's unique, just like us, like our marriage."

Edward slipped on the oval ring with tiny diamonds in it onto my left ring finger and kissed it lightly.

If the judge wondered about the unique part, he didn't hint that he was curious, he simply informed Edward that he could kiss the bride. Edward gentle cupped my face with his hands and leaned in and gave me a small kiss, I could tell that he knew I was fearing this part the worst, since we'd never kissed, expect for that one time and then I barely remembered it because other things.

"Loosen up," Rosalie muttered and that was all I needed to make the kiss a two way kiss.

I slid my arms around Edward neck and kissed him with a little passion, in an attempt to show the judge we loved each other, yet, I'd never heard that declaration out of Edwards's mouth in the nice speech he'd given about the ring, of course, I wondered, just like Rosalie if Edward even truly believed in love.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, we went to a little Italian place in downtown Port Angeles were we celebrated good family and friends, the chatter was insane and I was sure that the wait staff was happy to see us leave. As we were leaving, Edward was handed a napkin from our waitress and I swear I felt a ting of jelousy but relaxed because as soon as we were out of the building, the napkin went in the trash.<p>

We all said our goodbyes, I received a hug from everybody while Edward received handshakes from the guys and hugs from the girls.

Then we all headed to our cars, I'd rode with Alice, Angela and Rosalie in Rosalie's BMW, but going home I'd ride with my husband.

Edward was a gentleman and opened the door for me, helping me navigate my way in with my protruding belly.

He got in and we drove slowly through town, I watched the water pass by and was surprised when Edward pulled into a parking lot, near the water front walk.

"Walk with me?" Edward ask shyly.

I nodded and Edward was to my side of the car before I could get the door open, he again helped me, this time we navigated my belly out of the car.

Instead of releasing my hand, he held it as we walked by the water, the sounds creating peaceful environment. I could smell the water in the air and it relaxed me, even the baby, who'd been kicking was suddenly very calm, just slight movements, happy, calm movements, like she knew her mommy and daddy were together.

We walked in silence for a while, simply enjoying the sounds, smells and sights on the water front walk. We'd probably walked for half an hour when we came upon a bench and I knew I was getting tired, without asking, Edward lead me there and set down with me.

"It's beautiful, here," I sighed.

"Very, are you happy?"

"I should be, I'm a wife, now."

"I know I shouldn't have forced you into this, but I just felt this would be the best way, I already love this baby, more than you could know. I'm glad your father agreed that we should be married before she arrives."

"I was scared," I admitted, "when I found out that I had a baby growing inside me. I knew it was yours, I hadn't been with anybody else, not sexually anyways. That night, it was a frenzy, so many emotions running every which way. I couldn't remember if we'd used protection or not. At three months, I knew I couldn't hide it from my father any longer, I told him, I just blatantly put it out there. 'Dad, I'm pregnant, I don't know who the father is,' I told him. He called my mother in a rage and demanded a list of each boy she'd known I was with. I'm sure it was a shock to him to learn that it was his son's best friend and not some random guy I'd known in Phoenix."

"That was the hardest conversation I ever had to hold with your father. Charlie and I have always had a laid back attitude towards each other, but you really threw us both for a loop. I was point blank about it, I simply said 'Charlie, shoot me if you must, because I'm pretty sure I'm the baby's father.' Yea, he looked at his gun and then back at me, it went down just like you thought, he wanted to slap cuffs on me but I said I'd do anything, just don't cut me out of my child's life. Charlie knew why I said that. I found out when I was younger that I had a low sperm count, that reproducing for me would be hard. I can't even remember now what they were testing me for, but you know my father, he's a doctor and fears the worst for his only son."

"Then this little girl is truly a mirical," I whispered, Edward laid his arm around my shoulders and I scooted closer. "When I was younger, and scared, you'd always hold me like this," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "That's why my first crush was you. When I was fourteen. I overcame it, though, you were to old for me, you had your pick of women, I was the best friends little sister. Why choose me? To me, you were the hottest thing on two legs, and you took the time to talk with me, to play with me when I was younger, to help me when I got hurt. There isn't a memory of mine that doesn't somehow include you. Hell, you even held me when I was hours old."

"Now, that is a tad bit creepy," Edward laughed. "I remember that day, looking down at this little baby in my arms, mom and dad always said they wanted another child, but I was already too old to have any fun with a new baby, but holding you, that was the happiest day of my life. I wanted to hold your warm tiny body for hours, to hum you to sleep when I could. Your eyes were blue and you looked like you were trying to figure out each little detail about the room, about me. I asked why your eyes were blue, dad promised me that they would change, but I'd already fallen for those blue eyes. Even after your eyes had changed, I called you Blue for the longest time, I'm sure you don't remember that because I stopped just shy of your third birthday, when I started calling you Bells or Bella."

"I have a baby book and it list my nicknames, I've seen Blue in there a time or two, not only there, but also in cards, that were hand made, never signed though," I laughed.

It was nice, just talking with Edward, having this nice trip down memory lane.

"I didn't want you to think I was crazy when you were older and saw all those cards I made for you. I made you tons, Esme always helped. She always wanted her own child, but she was stuck with me," he said sadly.

"She's your mother though," I said.

"She's my mom, not my mother. Not biologically, anyways. I meet Jasper six months after Carlisle and Esme were married, my bio mother ran away from my father and I when I was just ten weeks old. Esme was a good friend of my fathers from high school, they had stayed close all those years and he called her the first time I cried and he couldn't shut me up," Edward laughed. I'd never known this, and to my knowledge, neither did Jasper. "Esme came running and calmed me down, my father asked her to stay and help raise me, she agreed to be my nanny and when I was eighteen months they were married. Esme always wanted another child, but it wasn't in the cards. She'd miscarried once before with her first husband and she'd been on a cliff the night dad had called her, she'd been about to kill herself because of the grief, but instead of diving, she ran to my father."

"Wow, I never knew that," I muttered.

"Nobody but Esme, Carlisle and I do. Esme legally adopted me for my third birthday, I haven't spoken to my real mother since I was ten. She breezed in for a visit to see if I was more disciplined and left disappointed after I threw my rice at her, Carlisle asked me to so that she would leave, Melinda wasn't my mother, Esme was. Last I heard Mel had three kids and a new husband, a new life."

"I'm sorry, Edward," I said, it felt like the right thing to say. "You've always been so amazing, how could she not see that? She was stupid for leaving but her loss was Esme's gain."

"Very true, Bells, very true," Edward whispered into my hair, planting a soft kiss in my crown.

"Call me Blue," I whispered, watching the sunset on a great day.

"I'm happy that we are married Blue, that we're going to have the perfect little girl together."

_What had started out as a cold and rainy morning had turned into a great day, one that I wouldn't forget any time soon, _I thought as the sun sank lower and lower below the horizon.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review so I know what to change, what to work in, ect...<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry that things aren't going as smoothly as they should on posting but the world seems to be working against me. I'm in the process of moving cities, so packing a house that we've lived in for nearly twenty years, it's been a scream to do so. I'm going to keep this short so you can get peeks into various minds, I hope you enjoy a look into certain minds and I hope you don't mind some snooping on Bella's part. Also I have a challenge in mind, but I want to write the reward before issuing the challenge, so my question to you is what type of outtake would you enjoy? I'm planning on doing it in EPOV, but what scene so far would you enjoy so far and please don't ask about me doing a EPOV for this chapter as I must keep some secrets. I was thinking Edward's first day at Forks High and finding out about Bella's pregnancy. But what would you like to see? Enjoy!

You could say things got awkward after we left the river walk, Edward, always the perfect gentleman, helped me into the car and then slid stiffly into the drivers side, he keep both hands on the wheel, his knuckles white from the clutching.

And here, I thought we'd made progress with the walk down memory lane and our little talk.

I sighed as we drove the hour back to Forks, I watched the scenery pass by as blurs because Edward drives like a maniac. I could hardly make out the green blurs as tree's or grass.

I may have ended up falling asleep because next thing I realized was that my door was being opened and Edward was extending his hand to help me out.

As soon as I was out, he dropped my hand and waved towards his neighbor, giving her a flirtatious smile. I'd have been jealous if she'd been young and hot, but Mrs. Gerald was knocking on ninety and could hardly hear an air horn if it was blown next to her ear, but she was nice, Edward told me that she'd brought food over when he'd first moved in.

My hand felt weirdly empty as we made our way into the house, at the door, I prepared myself, just in case Edward swooped me up and carried me over the threshold.

He didn't, thankfully, I was way to big for him to lift me over, coupled with the fact that he and I weren't married in the tradianal sense.

Married... Edward adn I were married, as in live together, raise a child together, sense. Does this mean we'd have to share a room? Sleep together? In ever sense of the phrase?

"Bella?" Edward was looking at me in concern. "Everything okay?"

"Fine," I muttered and retreated to the nursery, where my new twin size bed was set up, the closet had my clothes stored in there and my undergarments in the dresser, along with a few of the babies things.

Seeing everything in there, it was too much and I felt dizzy, making my way to the bed, I set down and put my head between my legs as the feeling passed. Then I laid down and stared at the ceiling, losing track of the time.

A knock came at the door, Edward poked his head inside.

"Hey, kiddo," Edward smiled sadly, as if he was upset with the way things were progressing tonight. "I, uh... I'm heading out for a few hours, something um... came up that I need to take care of. I'm sure you wanted to spend tonight together, but this can't wait."

"It's fine," I sighed, not even looking at him, because I knew his thing meant he had a date, with a girl, I didn't miss the stumbles in the sentence, the uh's and um's, and it damn near broke my heart, because my husband was already cheating on me. "Have a good time."

"Bells," Edward mumbled, sorrow passed through his eyes.

"Really," I promised, hoping the unshed tears that were forming in my brown eyes didn't slip down my face at that moment. "It's fine."

Edward nodded and a few moments later, I heard the close and I was completely alone.

I could feel the emptiness of the house, the weight of the loneliness was nearly crushing on my body as I laid in my twin bed, in the room that my daughter would one day call her room at her daddy's.

I was struggling to breath and knew I needed to calm down before having a full blown panic attack, so I got out of the bed and wandered around the house, searching for somehting that would take my mind off the crushing lonliness.

The bookcase seemed like a good place for a book worm like myself, so I skimmed through the books that lined the shelf two deep and two high. Edward's taste mirrored my own, with many classic's, he also included mystery, a genre I hadn't picked up yet, but I might just try.

My eyes continued their search for something, a leather bound journal type book caught my eye and I grabbed it, thinking it was a classic, but the first page surprised me.

_Property of Edward A. Cullen, Jan. 2002-Dec. 2002_

I knew I shouldn't, I knew it was invasion of privacy, but that was ten plus years ago and I really needed to figure out what made my husband tick, how I could get on his good side.

Maybe just one entry?

_Jan. 1, 2002_

_ Sleep over at Jasper's, he's in town for the holidays. He's meet a girl by the name of Alice in Forks, says that she is the girl he's going to marry, than he asked me who I wanted to marry, what would my ideal women be like. _

_ Hell if I know. I'm only fourteen, nearly fifteen, I'm way to young to be thinking marriage._

_ Of course there are some cultures, where I could already be a father and married with three wives. I shudder to think about being married already, I'd never survive._

_ Of course, his talking got me thinking, what type of girl would I like to settle down with, who would I enjoy growing old with._

_ She would have to enjoy reading, I'm a nerd when it comes to reading and even though I'm a sports nut, I've always enjoyed a good book. She needs to be fun loving, wild yet restrained, know when to let her hair down. I refuse to have a girl with a stick up her ass._

_ Family is a big importance, even though my fahter says that conciving will probably be hard for me because of some stupid test he ran on me and my spearm count is low, seriously, only my father would run a test on his son. I want kids, though. If I can't concieve natuarlly, I'll adopt, if I have to be a single father, so be it, I will love my child, or children, no matter what they look like or how they act._

_ Of course, I need a women who's a freak in bed..._

And I'm going to stop reading right there, because I'm not about to think of my husband like that, that's just disturbing.

_ March 29, 2002_

_ I wish that Jasper lived here year around, but sadly he's really enjoying Forks, he asked Alice out after he returned to Forks and they've been going strong, but he promises taht we'll do the college route together, I laughed, college is still four years off, he said only four years off, it was time to start planning._

_ I went over and stayed at Aunt Renee's this past weekend, because my parents were out of town and they didn't think I was mature enough to stay home alone. Honestly, I think I am, but I'm never going to pass up an opportunity to visit Renee and Bella and be the man of the house, and Bella's hero._

_ I can't believe that Bella is seven already, it seems like just yesterday that Renee and Charlie brought her home and she sleep and shit and nothing else. Now, she astounds me with her knowledge of the world._

_ She reads, quite well actually. She read to me while I was over there. She loves picture books still, but I didn't mind and I laughed as she tried to read with different character voices. _

_ Then she surprised me and went to Jasper's room and grabbed a chapter book and begged me to read a few chapters to her. She pleaded with her big brown puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no, how can you turn down a little girl as cute as Bella._

_ Then she surprised me even more when she snatched the book from my hand and started to read, I'll admit that she's going to have to work hard to get to that level but for a first grader, I was proud. Her smarts will only be out shined by her beauty someday if her cuteness is an indicator._

_ I'm sure that Jazz and I will be beating the boys off her with a stick, a job we've already agreed to when she came home and announced that Josh Henry kissed her in the school yard during resess. Jazz and I spit shook on it and everything, no boy is getting close to Bella while we are around._

Cue teh sappy piano music in my head, but visually the shudder from the fact they had doen a spit shake on beating the boys off me when I was seven.

Of course, he got one thing right, my beauty does out shine my smarts, I got the cutest guy I know into bed and concieved my mirical with him.

Oh, how I wished I could have been a fly on the wall during Edward and Japser's teen years, I'm pretty sure that was fun times for them.

Not that I really cared at the time, I was to wrapped up in my own life, the drama that a seven year old thought would end her world.

The cutest boy she knew didn't recognize her. Edward saw me as only a little sister type. I hated it, I wanted Edward's attention and there was only one way to get it and I wondered if the next journal entry I picked at random chance would hold the way I gained my brother's best friend attention.

_Oh, my little Bella, she's so funny. I know that she knew the work but she acted dumb just to get my help. Not that I can say no to her, she's so cute. _

_ Jasper agree's that she will be a stunner when she grows up, my chest hurts when I imagine her walking down the aisle towards some unknown man, she wears a white wedding dress and her father is giving her away. Jasper and I are there, it will be a beautiful wedding, one that she'll never forget. _

_ But for now, she needs to get her head into her studies so she can go to college and do everything she wants to do before she get's married and starts a family. I know that she's going to do amazing things. _

_ Todays little adventure in learning included mathmatics, not her strong point, I'll give her, but to me, it's easy and I'm hoping I didn't come off as pushy when she asked, but I know she was doing basic multiplication easily yesterday._

_ Opps... Bella's back, so I'm going to stop writing, so she can read to me, can't let my little girl down, or she'll never trust men and I want her to have that white wedding soemday, to a man she loves._

Yes, I'll admit taht I dumbed things down just to gain his attention, I mean, have you meet the guy? Even at fourteen, when he could apparently write really well, he was cute. To some degree, I wish my emotions hadn't been running rampant the night that I crawled into bed with him, but on the other hand, I'm glad beause I'm linked to this amazing guy for the rest of my life, even if our marriage didn't work out, I had this amazing reminder of our one special night.

That one special night, could be our only special night, because, apparently, I mgiht be the wife, but I'm not enough to keep his attention and he ran off to another girl, no, I'm a girl, he wants a women.

I put the journal back, thankful for the small look into my husbands mind, maybe if I searched more, I could find something that would clue me into why he fleed from me, on our wedding night of all nights.

Scanning the dates, I noticed that the first journal entry was the day I was born. I wonder why that was.

My phone vibrated, forcing me from my thoughts, I found a text message from Rosalie.

_You lucky bitch, I swear I hear the screams from your new home all the way at my place._

I sighed, internally screaming, because I might have been forced into this marriage, but I really wanted a normal wedding night, because maybe I was being selfish, but my husband, my newly stated in law husband had ran to another women.

I didn't get any wedding night happiness, any Friday night, nor Saturday, I wasn't even sure Edward came home until I peeked into his room late Saturday morning and saw him sprawled out on the bed, the sheets bunched around his waist, his torso bare and I admit that I'm weak and ogled my husband for a few moments before he moved and I went to find breakfast.

"Morning," Edward said as he came into the kitchen while I was pigging out on toast.

"Sup?" I said through my half chewed food.

Edward just laughed at me as he took a drink of orange juice, shaking his head at me, making me feel like he still found me a child, than I remembered last night.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Don't worry about it," Edward shot me a crooked smile that said there was more to the story than I was going to find out.

I internally rolled my eyes at him, trying not to show emotion that I was upset that he'd left me on our wedding night.

"Hey, I forgot, I'm going to be locked in my room tonight, I've got some work to do before Monday. Also I have an idea for orchestra I want to run by you," Edward said as he went on to explain the idea to me.

Then he went to his room and left me to my own devices for the day.

So I called Jason, feeling lonely and wanting male company, then leaving and going to his place to hang out.

Jason may or may not have gotten his wish and made out with me but guess what? I'm not about to kiss and tell you what happened while there for the four or five hours that we hung out.

Let me just tell you that if Edward could screw a women, I could make out with a guy.

Speaking of my cheating husband, he was still locked up in his room when I got back to the house that was now mine and my daughters home.

I sleep in the nursery again, and Edward was gone when I got up on Sunday, so I lounged on the couch until an unexpected phone call came through.

"Hello?" I asked as I picked up the phone early Sunday evening.

"Bella, darling," my new mother-in-law, Esme Cullen, smiled into the phone.

"Hi, Esme."

Esme has been my second mother since I was born, she and my mother first meet years ago, when Jasper was three, I've never been told the story of how they meet, I just assumed that it has something to do with Jasper and Edward meeting at school, or something, but after learning what I learned, maybe there was more to the story.

I know that Esme and Carlisle, Edward's father, moved to Forks when Jasper was three, and after learning what I've learned, I assumed that Edward's parents where still newlyweds. I always figured that's how Renee and Esme meet but the conversation my mother-in-law wanted to have would finally bring me out of the dark.

"Carlisle and I are so sorry that we couldn't attend the wedding," Esme sighed and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It's fine, it was just a small courthouse thing."

"Yes, but it's my only son's marriage, I promise that I'll be better. How are you and the baby?"

"Good, she's kicking a lot, so I guess things are doing well."

"I just wanted to check in. Bella, can we talk?"

"We are, Esme," I laughed, I heard a giggle come from her end.

"I mean about something serious," Esme said, still laughing slightly.

"Sure," I said, wondering if she'd say that she had never wanted me as a daughter-in-law.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yea," I gulped.

"Oh, sweetie, don't freak out, this isn't bad," Esme chuckled. "I assume Edward informed you that I'm not his biological mother."

"Your his mom, not his mother," I confirmed.

"Yes, that's what he always says. A mother always worries over who their child will end up with. I'm sure that for little girls it's slightly different when having to win over the fathers, I'm pretty sure your father was ready to arrest Edward, but I worried that Edward would end up with that bitch Tanya," Esme surprised me with her choice of words towards Edward's ex-girlfriend. "I detest her, Bella. Edward never told me why they split, just that he ended things. I worried he wouldn't find another girl, but when he called me and said that you were pregnant and he was the father, Carlisle and I jumped for joy.

"Do you know how our families meet? No, I'm sure you don't. When we moved to Forks, shortly after Carlisle and I were married, I was still grieving over the loss of my first son. I started to attend support circles. Carlisle, even though he didn't know my baby boy, came with me, to support me in any way he could. That's where we meet Renee and Charlie. Your parent's had lost a baby around the time we'd moved to Forks. Did you know this?"

"No, my parents told me that they tried repeatedly after Jazz was born," I said. "I assumed that they probably loss a baby or two. I know that it eventually lead to their divorce. Mom wanted another child, dad wouldn't put their hearts in pain again if I didn't survive."

"But you did. Your mother and I dreamed that you and Edward would get together, even though the age gap was a few years. Sweetheart, this is something that your mother and I have dreamed of for years, even Charlie admitted that he'd rather have you with him than any other guys. Probably why he forced you into this arangement."

I couldn't bring myself to tell Esme that her son had already left me for another woman. We talked for a while longer before she hung up.

I didn't hear Edward come in again that night, I wasn't sure how long I could put up with this from him if he wanted this to be a real marriage and not a shame.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, my loyal readers! I must say that you guy's almost scared me with the reviews and what you think Edward is doing. I'm leaving you in suspense though for awhile longer, as the conversation will not happen this chapter, certain needs must be taken care of before that can happen, but I promise that the conversation will happen, but it's up to you, my readers, if you believe Edward or not.

With that being said, I'm going to get off and post this, so have fun and enjoy!

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what Monday would bring, but I went with my head held high and my ring around my neck on a necklace.<p>

My body seemed to know that Edward was asleep just feet from me, and involuntarily I keep humping the special pregnancy pillow that Alice had bought when I started complaining about lack of sleep due to my belly.

I wasn't scared to get out of my truck that Monday, hell, only two students and three staff knew about what had happened, nobody else knew, unless Edward was wearing his wedding band.

That sent me into a panic, what if they figured it out, I mean, Jasper is Edward's best friend and I am Jasper's little sister, what if they figured out that we'd sleep together, that we'd conceived my little girl in my womb.

A knock at my window interrupted me from my internal turmoil. Outside my window were Angela and Rosalie, smiling at me.

"Good morning," Angela said, eying Rosalie for some unknown reason. "Freaking out?"

"Just a tad bit," I admitted, using my thumb and forefinger to emphasis my point.

"Just chill, slut," Rosalie said. "It's no thing but a chicken wing."

"Huh?" Angela asked, I had to agree, that made no sense.

"I dunno, I just felt like saying it," Rosalie shrugged.

"Okay, so anyways, Ang, we have a council meeting during homeroom this morning," I said. "Edward told Jazz that we would be having a fun day, so I was thinking a movie and snacks, plus, Edward called me and he asked me about something that I think we need to consider."

"Ha, called," Rosalie laughed. "You suck. Have you fucked him yet?"

"Fucked who? Hi, Ang, Rosalie," Heather sent glares at Rosalie, what was with everybody and glaring at Rosalie today.

"My vibrator," I covered easily. "Pregnant and horny."

"God, that has to be so insanely maddening," Heather said. "Not having a stick to drive home when you need a little relief."

Okay, so I joined the club and shot Rosalie a glare for bringing up the whole fucking Edward thing.

"So, Heather, was there something you needed?"

"Yea, Rosalie, the cheerleaders have a problem," Heather looked directly at Rosalie. "I know you are big in mechanics, but Bella told me that you were a cheerleader at your old school."

"In passing," I said as Rosalie shot me a look.

"Yes, I was," Rosalie smiled.

Rosalie might love mechanics, but give her a tiny skirt and something to cheer at and she was happy to do anything.

"Well, Tiffany fell and broke her ankle, she's on crutches and out for the remainder of the season, we hoped you could cover?"

"Sure," Rosalie smiled at Heather. "When are practices, I only ask is that they don't coincide with working on my car."

"It won't, our practices are at the field right after school, if something comes up with another class, we'll let you out. I'd like you to work with a couple of the guys and girls to learn the routine before the game Friday."

"Sure, not a problem."

With Heather and Rosalie chatting happily about cheerleading, Angela and I headed towards the music room. I saw Jason was heading that way as well.

The three seniors made up the top three positions on the orchestra council. I was president, Angela was vice president and Jason was secretary/treasurer.

"Morning, Ang. Bella, you're glowing," Jason flirtatiously smiled at me. Of course, after this weekend, I'm sure he thought he had a chance. Poor, delusional boy, I'd been upset and his lips were the first thing I found to fix my cravings I needed, if that actually happened. I still wasn't telling. "We need fundraisers."

"That's why I'm calling council with Mr. C during homeroom," I said. "We need to have e-board meeting though for a few minutes."

Jason nodded and we headed into the music room.

"Morning, Mr. C," Jason smiled as he opened the door for us before ushering us inside, his hand on the small of my back. "I hear we have an e-board meeting."

"I'm glad the three of you are here. I want your opinion on something," Edward said, looking up as we walked in, he made no indication that he'd seen where Jason had placed his hand, or where it still resided.

He'd told me about this plan last night; I personally, thought it was a great plan.

He explained how he wanted to do a few songs with a full orchestra, pulling the band over and having them play with us for the first concert.

"What do you guys think?"

We all agree, so we just had to make sure the others were fine with it.

"Dude," Jason said after the e-board meeting was over and we were just chatting with Edward. "Is that wedding band I see?"

"Yes, I got married on Friday," Edward stated calmly, while I was freaking out.

"Mr. C, congrats, I hope you have many happy years," Angela smiled; I seriously wanted to kick her or something at the moment.

"Thank you, Angela," Edward said. "Bella, Jazz hasn't told me what you are having, do you know?"

"Yea, a little girl," I smiled, when I thought of my little girl, it always lit up my life, no matter how dark it was.

"I'm happy for you, Bells," Edward said, slipping back into friend mode, then proceeded to ask me more questions, answers that he knew, yet wasn't supposed to, about my pregnancy.

An hour later, we were playing when one of the messengers from the guidance office came into the music room, she handed a note to Edward, who glanced at it.

"Bella," Edward said. "They need to see you in the guidance office."

I put my violin up and stored it until the end of the day, told Angela bye and headed to the main building, were the guidance office was located.

* * *

><p>"So, Heather told me at practice that you were called to the guidance office," Rosalie said during our two in the morning routine chat. "What's going on?"<p>

I proceeded to explain the situation and then told her that she and Angela were the only two people who knew the real reason why I'd been called to the guidance office.

"I haven't even told Edward, I mean, how in the hell do I tell him news this big?" I said.

"Easy, you go, Edward, I have something to tell you. Since you're already pregnant, I'm pretty sure that he won't assume that's what you have to tell him. Just grab your metaphoric balls and tell him."

"I'm pretty sure they are called ovaries or even better, my breast," I laughed.

"Whatever! You have to tell him, slut," Rosalie said.

"Give me the damn phone, Rosalicious," I heard a male grumble from beside her. "Bella, Emmett here, yes Alice's brother. Yes, Rosalie and I have hooked up as you kids call it; we hooked up after the wedding, just to inform you. Now, I don't know what the hell Rose keeps talking about, but you have to tell him, communication is key in marriages, if you can't communicate, you can't have a successful marriage, even if it's a sham of a marriage."

"Put skank back on," I said. "Did you give that speech to the team?"

"Think it would work?"

"Change some words around it might."

"Cool, here's my little sex kitten."

"I'm sorry, he's been practicing speeches on me all night," Rosalie said.

"You little whore, you're worse than a slut," I laughed. "He's the head coach, that's just as bad as seducing a teacher."

"And you are guilty as I am then," Rosalie laughed loudly. "But seriously, Edward is your husband; you kind of need to inform him about…"

"Yes, I know. How did this happen with you and Em?"

"He asked me to take a look at his gear shift I did and I worked on it," Rosalie said.

Rosalie wanted to be a mechanic, she was quite good at it, and everybody in Phoenix had known she was the woman to bring your vehicles to, but this time she wasn't talking about vehicles.

"You skank," I whined. "You knew I was horny and you had to lay the sex talk on thick."

"At least you knew I was talking about sex, I was telling Ang the story earlier and she thought I was talking about a car, for real, she was pretty innocent, apparently her and Benny haven't done it yet. I must work on that."

That explained the weird look at school earlier in the day.

"They've been dating two weeks."

"So, what? Em and I were together less than a day before we hooked up."

"Yea, but Ang is an innocent, not like you and not like me," I said.

"You are so innocent, you forgot protection and got pregnant, I'd call that pretty innocent," Rosalie chastised.

"Bite me," I muttered.

"I would but oh," I heard Rosalie's breathing increase and I had a good idea what happened.

"Little Emmett is ready for round two," I heard Emmett say.

"You suck, bitch," I said, the breathing getting heavier, coming in pants.

"You… you have a husband, oh, shit, right there," Rosalie moaned and I knew I had to get off this phone. "Go tell him. Holy fucking shit, EMMETT!"

I hung up the phone, I couldn't listen to those two go at it while I couldn't have any, I guess I could pull out my vibrator and have some fun, but Rosalie was right, I had a husband, we hadn't consummated our marriage.

I rummaged around in my dresser and tried to find something sexy, because, I wanted, no, I needed sex, and dear God, I needed now.

That's when I remembered the disastrous wedding weekend, how he'd left me home and went on with some other tramp. I knew that I needed to talk to him, but my body was being traitorous and wanting sex, but my head was saying to talk to him. That's when my body won and I spotted something.

I smiled as I found the perfect large t-shirt, since, you know, my sexy lingerie wouldn't fit with my oversized belly, it was an extra-large t-shirt from Rosalie, that said 'Can I check your gear shift?'.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys! I wasn't sure when I'd get to update, so today feel lucky because RL sucks. About a month and a half ago, my basement wall caved in, thankfully, the house is safe to stay in, but it sparked my mother into making a choice about moving. I voted to move out of town, she wanted to stay in town, guess who won. This weekend, we will be moving from a small town life to the big city, much closer to my work and about the same distance from hers and about an hour from our old town. Do you know how excited I am?

So I'm gonna shut up and let's get on with certain events that all of you've been waiting for, for nearly a month. Keep the reviews coming in, even though I can't get on every day, I still check things out.

* * *

><p>I hummed happily as I walked silently down the hallway towards Edward's room, his door was slightly open and I could hear his television on low. From my vantage point of just outside the door, I could see Edward all sprawled out with papers and books on his bed. I saw empty music sheets and some that had music note scattered all over the page, I wondered if those sheets were some of Edward's own work and I figured they were for the piano, since that was his primary instrument.<p>

The books were some full arrangements, probably songs he'd be sharing with the council in a few days, or some for the band classes. I knew that Edward was teaching all the band classes, plus a music theory class that I was in at the end of the day.

Of course, all the books and sheet music surrounded a half naked man. Edward was wearing some sweats, but he was in no shirt, so I could see the sculpted abs on his chest and his bronze hair was in even more disarray than normal. He was wearing reading glasses, but to a horny, pregnant wife, well, it made him look sexy as hell.

"Blue," Edward glanced up slightly. "I know you're out there."

I knocked and the door scraped open, a slight groan in the hinges.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to disrupt you."

"No," he said, as he pulled his reading glasses off and grabbing his t-shirt off the floor. "You're always more than welcome in here. No matter when, Bells, don't forget that I am here for you."

"You sound like my old friend," I said, still standing in the door way.

I'm pretty sure my girly parts were drooling and drooling big time at the sight of his chest as he worked to slid the shirt over his torso.

"A friend who just happens to be your husband. Come on in, sit down," Edward said, quickly clearing off a spot for me.

"Thanks," I muttered as I set down.

"What's up? Oh I like the shirt by the way, very interesting."

"Thanks, Rosalie got it for me."

"Well," Edward said, as we looked at each other and I noticed lust in his eyes. "Tell Rose she has a very unique taste in words."

I smiled, hoping that it would help to get him to fuck me senseless. Nope, he blinked and looked away.

"So, was there something you wanted?"

"Well, yea, remember I got that guidance office slip today?"

"Yea," he gulped.

I started to play with the hem of my shirt without thinking about what it was doing to him, it was a nervous habit I'd gotten into years ago and had never stopped. The thing was, I had nothing on under my shirt and it only covered so low.

"Okay, Bella, I'm really going to need to you stop that," Edward said, grabbing my hand, I jerked slightly and his hand just happened to caress my thigh.

And I purred, like a fucking cat in heat, I loved the feeling, apparently, so did Edward, because he did it again, that look in his eye was back.

"Holy hell," I muttered, my eyes rolling back in my head.

"Bella," Edward muttered. "I'm not sure I can stop, if we start anything."

"Does it look like I care? We are married."

I faced him and I lost all control as he flashed that crooked smile at me, I practically lauched myself at him, my lips meeting his in a fiery passion.

We moved in sync before he forcefully parted my lips with his tongue and delved in to tangle and battle with my tongue. I moved, never pulling my lips from his and straddled his lap.

After what seemed like days or hours, but really mere minutes after we'd begun kissing, Edward detached his lips from mine, my head rolling back by it's own accord and Edward sucked on my neck, his hands finding the hem of my shirt and slipping under to find my bare skin and expanding belly, plump with his child.

* * *

><p>Well, I was completely sated, I could tell that Edward was as well, due to still heavy breathing. I had come in there, hoping, on a whisper of a chance that I'd have sex with my husband, but I hadn't expected him to fold so easily. I'd wanted it, but I thought he had more control, I really hadn't thought he'd have sex with me.<p>

"I shouldn't have done that," Edward said, putting his arm over my belly and resting it there. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I purred, still in a state of pure bliss. Even the baby knew what had happened was a great thing, she was kicking up a storm. "I swear this little girl is going to play sports."

"She's kicking?" Edward asked. "Can I, you know?"

"Oh, I forgot, you haven't gotten to feel her kick," I said, slightly embarrassed that I hadn't let him feel our baby kick when she was in her kicking moments.

I slowly pushed on my belly, looking for the place that she was kicking and then I felt a tiny thump on my hand and smiled.

"Here," I said, guiding his hand across my naked belly and pressing it slightly to were I had felt her kick seconds prior. "You should be able to feel her kick anytime."

I laid back, relaxing while Edward applied gentle pressure to my abdomen, waiting for his daughter to kick his hand.

"Talk to her, she loves when other's talk to her," I whispered, quite content laying her, but knowing that I would have to go back to my room, he wouldn't want me to stay here tonight.

"Hey, baby girl. This is your daddy. I can't believe that it's only a few more weeks until we get to see you. Are you excited to see me just as much as I'm excited to see you? I love you, I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anybody."

Edward continued to talk to her, for the first time, it wasn't weird that somebody was talking to my swollen belly, it was actually relaxing, hearing his velvet tones talk to our baby girl.

I could feel her kick, but that didn't stop her daddy from talking to her, I knew he was feeling her kick and each time she did, it brought a smile to my face. Edward talked to her about his dreams for her, his hopes for his new family.

Then she landed a well-placed kick to my bladder and I bolted up, sending Edward reeling backwards as I shot out of bed, and waddled hurriedly to his private bathroom.

"Blue," Edward knocked gentle at my door. "Is everything okay? The baby, is she okay?"

"Yea, she just hit my bladder with one of her kicks," I laughed. "Hey, can you hand me my clothes?"

Edward didn't say anything, I heard him gathering them up and then he walked into the bathroom and handed them to me, I felt the sudden and stupid urge to cover myself from this man who was my husband and father to my baby.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He nodded and headed back to his room, while I changed back into the shirt and undies I'd worn in there to begin with.

"So," I said as I walked out of the bathroom and towards the door. "I'll just be going back to the nursery."

I turned and was nearly out the door when he spoke.

"Bella, wait, what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh," I said, turning back around, he was propped up on his bed, his back against his headboard and he was patting the bed beside him, so I went back to sit beside him. "I had a meeting with my guidance counselor."

"Okay?"

"Well, I'd went there at the end of last year to ask about what would happen when the baby was born, since I'd have to take some time off. Mrs. Berdy said that there were a few possibilities, I could have the homework e-mailed to me, I could just catch up later or I could check out graduating early. She told me to stop by this semester and we'd talk more in depth about it."

"So, did you two come to a solution?"

"Yes, on December 21st, I will no longer be a student at Forks High. I'm eligible to graduate a semester early with all the summer courses I took in Phoenix and the two summer classes I took last summer here."

"But the baby is due November 17th," Edward said.

"Yes, course work will be e-mailed and I'll be ready for the baby on my due date. Anyways, it means we'll be able to be a couple next year, I guess, if that's what you want. Hey," I said, suddenly remembering about his missing weekend. "Can we be honest about something else?"

Edward nodded.

"Where were you this weekend?"

"I was working on a project," Edward looked me dead in the eye.

"But it was our wedding night and you abandoned me," I said, hoping not to cry and show him that I'm still this really immature girl that I'm trying so hard to grow out of being.

"Blue," he smiled, gestering to the bed, for me to sit with him. "I've been a solo act for a long time, you know how I get when I'm working on a project. I tend to want to be alone, I guess I'm not use to needing to let somebody else know what's going on. I'm sorry for leaving you, expecially after we made some headway following our wedding."

"We need to talk about it," I sighed, leaning my head into his naked torso. "What's this project?"

"What are all my projects? Music, I'm writing a new song, for the baby," he said, but I could tell that he had more to add. "I just didn't want to tell you, because I wanted a surprise. I guess it didn't turn out as well."

"As long as you don't cheat on me," I said, guiltily. "I need to ask you one more question. Hypothetically, what would you do if I cheated on you with another guy?"

"I'd be sad, but the way I treated you I couldn't blame you."

"Edward," I sighed, not really wanting to tell him, but knowing I need to. "I kissed Jason."

"I know and I'm not mad," Edward smiled gently. "I screwed up and I'm suppose to be the maturer one. If I screw up, I'll let you slip. But don't go back to him, because I've heard a rumor that he's got a new girl."

"How do you hear this?" I giggled, our conversation over.

"I'm a teacher, I hear lots of things I'm not suppose to," Edward smiled.

"Then I better keep my mouth shut," I smiled as I stood up, glad to have the conversation out of the way. I headed for the door.

"Blue," Edward said, just as I had turned to go out of the room again. "Stay with me tonight?"

He pulled his comforter back and gestured for me to join him. I nodded and slid in next to him, having the best nights sleep I'd had in a long time.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, guys! RL is slowly coming together, but since I'm at work, I can't talk long, so here's the deal, Enjoy and review!

"Good morning," I said as I walked into the cafeteria two weeks later. "So, how was your date with Ben last night?"

Rosalie looked at Angela seriously and Angela blushed, causing Rosalie to laugh hard.

"She and Ben, you know, did it."

"You picking up tricks from Rose?" I asked, wagging my eyebrows.

"It was sweet," Angela blushed.

"She's entered the rank of slut, and left the innocent stage behind," Rosalie laughed.

"It just means you've only had sex with one person, in Rose terms. She's a skank, since she seems to bed every guy that walks by, at your second guy, you turn skank, and whore is when you bed more than thirty," I said.

"Hey guys," Jason said as he set down at our table, waving at his football friends. "Why is Rose a skank this time?"

"I haven't bedded Jason," Rosalie said. "He just walked by."

"He set down and you are currently fucking another guy from this school. I've never seen you sleep with two guys at once."

"Who are you screwing?" Jason asked.

"None of your damn business. Bella, what about you? Are you about to leave the rank of slut and enter skankdom?"

"No, I've only slept with one guy," I said.

And then I've only sleep with him twice, including the time we conceived our daughter, did I mention he's my husband.

"Sluts are boring," Rosalie said. "Now, the cheerleading team, they are a bunch of skanks. Speaking of the skanks, how in the hell are you friends with Heather, the captain of the cheerleading team?"

"She's a viola, we drop all social norms while in orchestra and are friends inside and outside those walls."

"Yea, I'd never hang with that loser who plays football," Angela laughed, pointing at Jason.

"I'd never be friends with the king of A/V. He's really cool, I'm almost sorry the guys were always giving him swirlies during junior high. Oh and watch what you say about Heather, sorry Bella, I know we had a thing a few weeks ago, but something just clicked for Heather and I."

The eyes at the table all turned towards me and I simply shrugged.

"You did what to Aaron?" Angela nearly screamed, getting all peering eyes away from me. People glanced our way, I just smiled and waved.

"Well, I was stupid, I didn't know his power yet. I tell you, that kid is going to own the world someday, he'll be president because he stuffed ballots or something."

"See, in orchestra, we drop the social norms and are friends," I said to Rosalie.

"Fine, so Jason, are you ready for the big game?"

"I am, I'm not sure about the team, though. Coach McCarthy is crazy, but he's good."

"Well, I knew that," Rosalie muttered. "In bed anyways."

"Rose," I exclaimed.

"What? I didn't say a damn word."

"So, girls, how about the party, Friday night, after the game, my place. You gonna make it?"

"Sure," Rosalie said. "I have to make an appearance anyways, because of the cheerleaders."

"Yea," I looked at Angela who nodded. "We'll be there."

"Great, bring Ben, he's never been to a party," Jason said.

"He doesn't feel like he belongs," Angela said.

They started arguing and I looked at Rosalie.

"How's the coach?"

"Hot as hell."

"Still fucking I see."

"Duh, he's a keeper and he's sweet, the first guy I've ever met that was sweet to me."

"Well, once you graduate, who knows, maybe there will be something in the cards."

"Whatev, I have to go," Rosalie said, standing up and flipping her blond locks over her shoulder, swaying her hips and striding sexily out of the cafeteria, all the guys eyes glued on her.

"What a game," I said as I walked into my house with Edward trailing. "Em proved the town wrong, we can win a game."

"Yea it was great, you could have set with Jazz and I."

"Nah," I said as I headed towards my bathroom to get ready for Jason's party.

I glanced at the time, it was eight thirty, the party started at ten, and Rosalie was picking Angela and me up at nine-forty-five.

I turned my curling iron on and headed to my room, to grab my clothes, a cute button up maternity top and my jeans with the pregnancy panel. I took a quick shower, wrapped my hair in a turban twist and got dressed. My make up was next, I went with a smoky eye look with colors that made my brown eyes pop. Then I blow dried my hair and curled it into soft curls and was ready to go.

I heard a car honk and knew it was Rosalie, I glanced out the window to see her frantictly waving.

"Bye," I yelled as I headed out the door, not even stopping to think that I hadn't told Edward about the party.

"Let's go, slut," Rosalie screamed, I could see Angela and Ben in the backseat, cuddling. "It's fucking party time!"

"I'm pregnant, skank, I'm waddling as fast as I fucking can," I yelled back as I slowly descended the stairs. "I'm not about to fall on my pretty ass and hurt myself or worse my daughter."

A honk of the horn was her response as I reached the car and slid into the leather interior. Rosalie speed away from the curb and turned the music up. Angela and I seat danced as we headed over to Jason's, to find a large crowd already there.

"And here I thought we were early," Angela pouted.

"Do I have to come," Ben whined, that was a little out of normal for him, but this party was way out of his comfort zone.

"Yes, and you are going to enjoy it, man-slut" Rosalie screamed over the music.

I propelled my way out of the car and smiled at my friends. Rosalie was dressed to impress, in a hot pink tub top, a leather skirt and a three-quarters leather jacket with the calf high leather stiletto's that I had dubbed her hooker boots. Angela was in a slightly more casual outfit, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, with a baby-doll top.

I made my way into the party, spotting Jason talking to a rather large dude and by large I don't mean heavy set, because this boy wasn't heavy set, he was actually well built, like he spent a lot of time at the gym. He was tall, maybe seven feet or so, his skin was russet, his hair black as night and his eyes matched.

I'd have to say he was the second sexiest person in the world.

I sauntered towards them, putting my flirt on for the unknown man.

"Hi," I said, batting my eyelashes. "I'm Bella."

"I know who you are," the man said. "You don't remember me, do you? We use to make mud-pies together."

"Jacob?" I asked, the name floating out of my memories.

I remembered the boy, we'd been friends when I use to come to Forks in the summers after mom left dad when I was three and Jasper was ten. We'd travel for the entire summer to Forks and spend quality bonding time with our father. Some years Edward would come for the whole time, while other's he only came part time.

The boy standing in front of me was my father's best friends son. Billy Black and Charlie Swan had a long history together, from the epic pranks they played in high school to the fishing trips they took every weekend during the summer, those too were always together.

"Jacob Black," I smiled. "How the hell are you?"

"I'm doing well, wow, Bella, you've really grown up," Jacob said and hugged me, lifting me off the ground. "I have to admit, pregnancy suits you, is the father in the picture?"

"She doesn't know who it is," Jason interrupted and I was grateful for that interruption, that way I wouldn't have to tell the lie again, then he found out that I'd lied.

"Damn, that's rough, I bet Charlie had a field day over it," Jacob said.

"You know it," I laughed. "He didn't talk to me for a week."

"You want to dance?" Jacob asked.

I nodded and we headed to the designated dancing area and danced for a long time, before Jacob pulled me outside.

"So are you seeing anybody?"

"I'm kind of attached, I'm not dating due to the baby, she's my primary focus, sorry," I said, twisting my words so I didn't have to say that I was with somebody.

"I understand, how about after she's born?"

"Jake, I'm sorry, but I can't, I'm going to focus on raising my little girl," I said, adding a small smile for effect.

"It's fine, but can we at least be friends?"

"Sure," I smiled, happy to have another friend, even if it was another one who had a crush on me. "So, what about you? What are you up to these days?"

That started Jacob off on a long winded answer and I set back, wondering how fast I could get Rosalie and get outta here, I was sure Ben was more than ready to head home, and I was suddenly feeling bad for leaving Edward home alone.

I started to finger the ring that was around my neck, as I did, Jacob's eyes lit up.

"That's a pretty ring," Jacob said.

"Thanks, Edward gave it to me, it's what he calls my mother's ring."

"I have always hated that guy. He always watched you when you were younger, when you got older, his looks changed, like he was lusting after you," Jacob said, sending my head into a tail spin.

"When did you start noticing the lustful looks?"

"A year ago, maybe two, he's not a perv, that's for sure, but when you turned fifteen, you really came into your own, I can't name one guy who didn't have a crush on you."

I nodded, then got him off the subject and we ended up talking late into the night.

"Bye," I waved at Rosalie, who was in her back seat, I must admit, I hadn't seen her this drunk in a long time. Ben was our DD and Angela was moving to the front seat, only slightly tipsy.

Rosalie always drank hard when she couldn't get a random hook-up. When she was in a semi-committed relationship, booze was her best friend on Friday and Saturday nights.

Rosalie was waving at me like a fool as I entered the house. My heart dropped when I saw Edward, standing by the door, just out of sight of my friends, tapping his foot.

"Where in the hell have you been?" Edward yelled.

"It's Friday, I sometimes go out, like a normal senior," I yelled right back.

"You could have at least informed me," Edward said, his volume a little less loud. "I've been worried sick, all I got was a bye. I called your father and nearly begged him to go out looking for you. He promised me that you were fine, that you were most likely out with your friends. I'd still like to be told."

"You're not my father," I hissed. "I don't have to tell you shit!"

"I'm not your father, but I am your fucking husband," Edward's volume went back through the roof. "I deserve a little respect, Isabella!"

"Fine, dad, I'll make sure you know every fucking move I make," I screamed and stomped off to my room.

I threw open my dresser and plunged my hand in, looking for my sleep pants and t-shirt. My hand came up empty and I saw that there was nothing in there. I opened another draw, nothing. I went to my closet, nothing was hanging up. My bed set there, but none of my bedding was visible.

"Where in the hell is my shit," I screamed as I stormed back to the living room.

"It's in my room, where it belongs," Edward yelled. "You are my wife and you will start acting as such, which means you will sleep in my room, in my bed, next to me."

"I'm only your fucking wife because you forced me to marry you, because of my daughter being half yours. Being married doesn't mean that I have to sleep in bed with you, it simply means that you want your name to be tacked on to my daughters name, well guess what I'm making sure her last name is Swan and you, mister high and mighty can go to hell for all I care."

I grabbed my keys off the key holder and stormed outside and slid in my truck, turning the engine over, but it was dead, each time I tried, it simply clicked.

Tears streamed down my face as I slid out, grabbing my flashlight from under the seat and pulling out my cell phone.

"Hey, Ang,' I said to the voicemail. "I'm sure you're having wonderful sex with Ben, but I need help, Edward and I got into a huge fight and I'm walking, I'm not sure were to, but I'm just walking, call me when you can."

I pointed my flashlight at the ground and walked, no rhyme or reason to my path, but before I knew it, my feet had lead me to my fathers house, his cruiser was in the drive way and his living room light was on, I could see the colors flash from the television. He'd probably fell asleep with the television on.

I let myself in with my key and what I'd thought was true, my father was crashed out on the couch. I gently shook him awake.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Bells?" Charlie said, pulling his wrist up and looking at the time on his watch. "It's after two in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"The guy you so conveniently shipped me off to and I had a fight," I said. "I walked here from his place."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have come and got you," Charlie said, concern crossing his face.

"Because, you love Edward," I said. "You would have made me stay and work it out."

"No, I know from experience that the best way to solve a fight is to get away for a while, I've been in fights with your mother, I found that walking away, cooling off is better than continuing to butt heads."

"Dad," I said as tears streamed down my face. "I don't understand why you forced me to marry him, it won't work, all he's doing this for his for the baby."

"I didn't force you to do anything, Bells," Charlie said and I wondered what he meant. "I married your mother out of duty because of Jasper; I promised myself that I wouldn't force my children to married for any reason besides love. I know you; you are too stubborn to do something because I forced you into it. I simply laid the option out in front of you. I would say that Edward did push a little too hard for the marriage, but baby, even then, if you hadn't thought it was a good idea, you would have stuck to your guns and not married him, by going through with it, you knew, somewhere in that big heart of yours, that it was right."

"But I'm only eighteen," I muttered.

"Still a child, yes, I never minded you going out to parties, I normally told my officers to not go to the party and break it up because I wanted you to have fun before the baby came. Maybe I forgot that you were going to be a mother; that you had a life that was going to depend on you, but you needed to sow your wild oats before you settled down with that little girl. You have a lot to learn, yet and I must admit that communication isn't your strong point. Edward wouldn't have been so mad if you'd just said that you were going to Jay's party, if you'd told him that this was a normal thing for you. Honey, you have to communicate with him for this marriage to work."

"I don't see it working, dad," I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. "But I guess, for my little girl, I should try. I love you, daddy, don't ever forget that."

"I know, my sweet baby girl, I know," Charlie whispered into my hair, hugging me tightly. "I love you, too, always."


	11. Chapter 11

"So," Rosalie said. "How much longer are you going to make Edward suffer?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly.

I was having a sleep over at Rosalie's with Angela and we'd been cussing and discussing the fight Edward and I had last weekend. I'd been at my father's for a week now, going to class was killer, Edward wouldn't look at me, he would only talk to me if he had a direct question.

To be honest, I hurt, like really hurt over the loss of talking with him. I'd always looked forward to talking with him, he understood me better than anybody else, but now, we simply didn't talk and it hurt that he could ignore me so easily.

"Bella," Angela said. "You need to talk with him, he's your husband, your baby's father. I'm not saying what he did was right, I'd be pissed as hell if he'd done that to me, but you should have told him what was going on."

"I meant to, I guess it just slipped my mind," I cried. I swear, I'd cried more this week than I had in the past eighteen years. "I mean, we'd just won our first game in a long time and I was stoked for the party."

"Whatever the reason," Rosalie said. "You have to talk to him. Communication is key in any and all relationships. How do you think I've keep so many men happy?"

I laughed through my tears.

"He looks so depressed in class," Angela said. "I mean, his eyes are sunken into his head, he barely looks like he's eating, he's depressed over the fight."

"I know, but I don't know how to deal with this," I whispered. "Dad says that I just need to face it head on, take whatever he give to me, even if that includes divorce papers."

"I don't think he'll divorce you," Rosalie said. "He may not believe in love, but he believes in you and your child. Maybe he just needs to be taught how to love; I think you are just the person to do it."

"What do you mean?"

"You love him," Rosalie said. "You know you do, don't deny it."

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I've never been in love, what if I fuck it up?"

"Hon, everybody fucks up love," Angela said. "It's a trial and error deal; you see what works and what doesn't."

I nodded, I felt like I should be taking down notes.

We got off the subject and talked about other, meaningless things, including Emmett and Ben. Getting out of my sex life or lack thereof, was nice and hearing about those two's was nice to hear that they had found the one.

I glanced at my phone around midnight, after Rosalie and Angela had fallen asleep after one to many drinks. I found there was a text message from Edward.

_ I know you are mad, but I really need you to call me, it's urgent!_

I wondered what was so important, he wouldn't be calling to tell me that the baby was hurt, I'd know that if it happened. I thought about not calling him, faking that I'd been dead to the world, but his message seemed urgent, like maybe I should answer it.

"Hello?" Edward answered after I called him.

"Edward, you asked me to call you," I said.

"Bella, thank god, you're okay. I have been so worried."

"You know my number, you could have just called," I said as I stepped out of Rosalie's room.

"Where are you?"

"I'm having a sleep over with Rose and Angela, at Rose's, why? Dad knew I was here, I presumed he's been keeping you up to date on my comings and goings."

"I'm on my way, Blue, sit tight. You are going to need your friends."

Edward hung up and I almost feared what had happened. I woke Rosalie and Angela up as the doorbell started ringing, followed by pounding.

I heard Rosalie's parents get up and answer the door.

"I'm so sorry to wake you, but I need Bella, there's an emergency," Edward said.

I hurried downstairs in my sleep pants and t-shirt.

"Bella," he sighed and walked past Rosalie's parents and gathered me up in his arms. "You're okay."

"Yea, care to tell me what's going on," I said as I pushed out of his arms. Rosalie and Angela came up behind me as Edward said his next words.

"There was a home invasion at your fathers," Edward said and I started to stagger backwards into Angela and Rosalie. "They shot Charlie," I heard a sob escape Rosalie's mother as my best friend's arms grabbed ahold of me. "Blue, he didn't make it."

I couldn't stand, my father was dead, I simply slumped down into their waiting arms as I sobbed. I could hear whispers from the other's as they heard that my father was dead. He was dead, gone, nothing but a memory.

"Bella," Edward said, I was sitting on the ground, Rosalie and Angela were crouched down beside me, Edward crouch down to my level. "Jasper asked me to get you and bring you to my house, he said he'd come by in the morning, he's at the station now, IDing the body. Blue eyes, I really need you to come with me. Rose, Angela, can you get her stuff?"

"Sure, we'll grab ours as well, you got a place for us to crash?" Rosalie asked.

I think I saw Edward nod, but I wasn't sure, I had tunnel vision and the only thing really running through my head was that my father was dead.

"We aren't leaving her side, Edward," Angela was saying. I felt the world shift and I was in Edward's arms, I threw my arms around his neck and buried my head into his chest. I felt Rosalie's parents pat me on the back as we made our way out the door. Edward keep making soft noises to me.

He shifted me again as I was put in the passengers seat of his Volvo, Angela and Rosalie must be driving Rosalie's BMW, because I didn't feel them get into the car. Edward squeezed my hand as I keep my eyes closed, I feared that I would toss my cookies if I opened them, even a crack.

The world shifted again and I was moved inside, Edward told the girls to put their things in his room, that they could sleep in his bed, with me tonight.

"No," I cried. "Edward, please."

I needed his comfort, I needed the comfort of his arms wrapped around me, I needed my husband tonight, I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but tonight, I needed him and his arms around my body.

I think I fell asleep even before Edward put me on the bed, the last thing I remember was Edward kissing my forehead.

"Oh, Blue, I promise, we'll get through this, together.

* * *

><p>I woke up at five the next morning, Edward's arms still wrapped around me. I felt safe, I knew that today would bring tears and hurt and pain, today Jasper and I would have to figure out what to do, but at this moment, I felt safe, nothing could hurt me when I was with Edward.<p>

Maybe Rosalie was right, maybe I was in love with my husband, but he'd been scorned by love before, I wasn't sure if he could love me, maybe I should do what Rosalie said, maybe I should teach him to love again. He'd loved before, why couldn't he love now?

"Hey," his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

His breath blew in my ear, making me momentarily forget about everything and giggling like the little school girl that I was.

"Did I wake you," my own voice was still thick with sleep.

"I don't know," he said. "I think I just sensed that you woke up. How are you feeling?"

I didn't answer right away. His arm was wrapped protectively over my belly, my hand found it's way to his and stroked his arm lightly.

How did I feel? Confused over the feelings for him, sad over the loss of my father, scared because I didn't have my father to run to anymore, all these emotions were running through my brain as he held me.

"Safe," I finally answered. "I feel safe."

"Safe, huh?"

"Yea, with you, like this, I feel safe," I turned my head to face him. "I'm scared for what is going to happen today, but right now, I know that you won't let anything hurt me."

"I was worried," Edward said. "You've talked and cried in your sleep. I was scared that you hated me, for being overprotective."

"I should have told you, I was going to, but it slipped my mind," I sighed, taking a deep breath. "I was excited for the game and the party, I just wanted to get out of the house for a while, be a normal teenager."

"I was scared, Blue," Edward said, his head snuggling into my shoulder and kissing it.

"Please don't leave a hickey," I said. "I had a time trying to cover the last one's."

"Sorry, I know, don't flaunt what we have," Edward said, still softly kissing my neck. "I was scared, when Jazz called and said that there had been a break in, that Charlie," he let the sentence hang, I knew he was going to say _was dead_ but couldn't say it "I worried that I'd never see you again. You've been a huge part of my life for so long, I couldn't manage if I lost you. I started calling around. I called Jason to see if he was having a party, I explained that Jazz had me looking for you. After Jason said he hadn't seen you at the party, I called Angela's parents, they said that she was sleeping over with Rose, finally you called, my heart nearly stopped when you called, I was so happy to hear from you."

"Edward," I nearly purred. His eyes turned up to mine, his lips stopped their ministrations. "Make love to me."

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry, for several things, but as you've read, I'm really sorry about what I did, but in the long run, it had to happen, I swear, the reason should slowly become clear for my reason for what I did. Also I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I've been busy with RL, so excuse my pathetic excuses.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

So I know you have read the next chapter because I accidently posted it, only to realize it was wrong when I got to my computer some time later and realized that there was certain things missing that needed to be addressed, so I deleted that chapter and I am posting this and the next chapter today as a late Thanksgiving present.

* * *

><p>"Geez," Rosalie said, later that morning. "You two were loud this morning, what was with all the pillow talk before hand?"<p>

"Shut it," I grumbled as I replayed this morning over and over in my head.

It had been different from the other two times, he'd been so sweet, caring, gentle. He took his time and helped me reach new heights. We'd became one, I knew in that instant that I was in love with him, that I, Isabella Swan, loved Edward Cullen, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him that, he wouldn't believe me, so I'd just enjoy what time I could with him.

Edward was sitting beside me, his hand was holding mine, rubbing his thumb on the pad of my hand. Every once and a while, I'd shiver and scoot just a hair closer. His other arm was around my shoulders, to an outside observer, people would think we were in love, to my closest friends and family, it was comfort that he was and would be providing me with over the next few days.

"Rose," Edward said. "Please, no dirty talk today or I'll ask you to head home."

"I simply call it like I see it, lover boy."

"Please Rose," I pleaded with her. "Not today."

"Okay, sorry. I love you, Bells," Rosalie said, getting up and moving closer to me, wrapping me in a hug. "You know I'm gonna be here for you."

"You need to go home, Rose, get some sleep," I muttered. "I need you in top form for the next few days, I'll depend on you for comic relief at school."

"Hon, you don't have to go to school," Edward said. "I'm sure they will give you a pass."

"I'm going to need something to keep my mind off everything," I said. "School seems like the best choice and if things get bad, I'll come to the music room and hide out for awhile, or to Jazzes room."

"Jazz is taken a few days off, I've already called Dwayne and told him you'd be out and staying with me."

"He knew I was living here," I muttered as the doorbell rang.

Rosalie got up and I followed her to the door. Standing behind the door was the receptionist for the front office.

"Mrs. Cope," Rosalie said, noticing the food in her hand.

"Hi, dear, I made Bella some Oreo desert, I figured the real food would start coming in shortly and her, Jasper, Alice and Edward would need some sugar."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope," I smiled, knowing exactly what I wanted at that moment.

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Bella, Edward. Would it be too forward of me to ask why you are staying here instead of Jaspers, dear?"

"It's fine," Edward said, his hand still around my waist. "Jasper is afraid that with all the visitors and family and friends coming in from out of town and staying at his place that Bella would get to stressed out, he asked if I'd allow her to stay here until things died down or she just wanted to stay here permanently."

"I understand, I'm sorry for asking, I guess the answer is quite oblivious," Mrs. Cope smiled. "Again, I'm sorry for your loss, Bella."

"Thank you," I muttered as Mrs. Cope walked away. I glanced at Edward as Rosalie left with Angela to get some sleep. "Thank you, for coming up with that story."

"I talked it over with the principal, when I called him earlier. That's the story we came up on and Jazz agreed. I'm hoping that you'll agree to stay here permanently."

"I was mad," I said as I put the desert in the fridge, thinking that I needed to put a name on the dish to return it. "I was mad that you wanted me to sleep with you, that you moved my stuff without my permission."

"Bella, we don't need to hash this anymore."

"Yes, I do," I said. "I screwed up, I'm still very immature, the fight was so childish. I was ticked because you moved my things."

"I did it without thinking about how you'd feel," Edward said. "I'm truly sorry, sweetheart."

"We have a lot of growing up to do," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around mine shoulders, his other hand playing with my hand.

"We'll grow together, as husband and wife," Edward kissed my forehead.

"I'd like to be like a real husband and wife duo," I said.

I sighed and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>"My parents will be here in two hours," Edward said the next day. "They are staying here, are you okay with that?"<p>

"Yea, my mom and Phil will be here sometime today, I think they are staying with Jazz," I said. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"Honey, we have to, Charlie was pretty prepared, but we have to get the flowers just right," Edward said as we set in his Volvo in front of the flower shop, Monday morning. I was skipping classes today, but hoped to return Tuesday, then I'd miss Wednesday for the funeral.

I nodded as he got out and came around to help me out. I no longer cared if people saw us acting lovey towards each other, they could just write it off as I was being comforted if they knew us. I keep his hand firmly in mine as we entered the shop.

I could see my brothers blond hair sitting in an area reserved for mourning families, who were looking for flowers for their loved one's casket. I had hoped I didn't have to go there until later, but I guess I had to go now.

I walked over, Edward closely behind and I set next to my brother, while Edward stood behind me, Alice sat beside Jasper, she reached over grabbed my hand and squeezed it, not letting it go as we held hands on my brother's lap.

Jasper had his arm slung around my shoulders and Edward had his hand gripping my shoulder. We looked like a grieving family.

"Are you chief Swan's family?"

"Yes," Jasper said. "I'm his son and this is his daughter. This is my wife and my best friend and a surrogate son to Charlie."

"Very well, we have a couple of books full of flowers for the casket," the owner said, laying a couple of books down, I tried holding back tears, Alice squeezed my hand again.

"Bella," Alice glanced at me. "Come on."

Alice lead me out to the shop area and let the boys find the flowers. Alice keep her arm around my waist.

"Alice," I said. "I don't know what to do."

"I'm not sure what to do either, I'll be grateful when Renee, Carlisle and Esme get here, I'm not sure how to proceed. Jazz wanted this done before they got here, but I thought they should be here to help, they've all had to do this before."

I nodded as I leaned into her.

"I think I know the name," I said. The name had come to me last night as I was laying awake in Edward's arms, his soft breath on my neck.

"Really? What did you come u with?"

"Charlene Blue Cullen," I said. "Charlene for Charlie, Blue for me, Edward called me Blue when I was younger because when I was first born, I had blue eyes, and Cullen because it's Edward's last name."

"The second that the baby is born, everybody is going to know Edward is the daddy," Alcie said, I was thankful for the distraction she was giving me.

"I don't care, I have no energy to care anymore if everybody knows we're married," I said.

"You've fallen in love," Alice said.

"Yea," I blushed. "I'm not sure how to deal with it though, he's still seven years older than me."

"Well, he'll come around, I think he's further along than either of you think."

I nodded and we went back to help the boys.

* * *

><p>The day was full of visitors at both houses, finally we had to station Rosalie and Angela at Edward's place and have them say that we weren't there just so I could get some rest. I was starting to worry over the safety of the baby, I could sense that my blood pressure was spiking, so was Edward, so I had to rest more often than I use to.<p>

Edward would lay down with me during those times, his father; Carlisle was a doctor and was watching me closely after he'd gotten in with his wife, Esme. My mother had begged Jasper to allow her and Phil to come over after they had gotten in that evening, but Carlisle put his foot down, stating that I had to call it a night and that I couldn't have any more visitors, that Rosalie, Angela and Esme would take over.

"You okay, Blue?" Edward asked as we started to get ready for bed, I knew what sounded good, but I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to get up and out of the bath tub without help.

"Fine, just wishing I could take a hot, relaxing bath," I said.

"Why don't we," Edward said. "If it will help you, I'll help you get in and out, I'll even massage your back."

I nodded, Edward headed into the master bath to fill our oversized tub while I got into my purple robe, before stepping into the bathroom that was already filling with steam. Edward was in boxers and I had a momentary flash of panic.

"Are you okay with me joining you?"

"Yea, I'm just not use to it," I admitted.

"We do take some getting use to," Edward laughed. "You said that you wanted to be like a real husband and wife, this is something that happens when you are married."

"I know," I sighed and de-robed myself, standing for the first time in front of Edward in all my glory, with my stretch marked belly and boobs that have grown a cup size, I felt ashamed of the way I looked, but I don't think Edward really noticed.

"Wow," Edward said. "You look, wow."

"Thanks," I muttered a blush spread over my entire body. " I feel weird, with the belly sticking out and the stretch marks."

"Don't feel weird, Blue, you look amazing, and knowing that's my child in there, it makes you look a million times more radiant," Edward smiled at me.

I headed towards the tub and with Edward's help, stepped in carefully, lowering myself into the blissfully hot water, I scooted forward and Edward got in behind me, boxers and all, then I leaned back into him and got comfortable.

We laid there for what seemed like hours, just relaxing, I could feel all the worries washing away as Edward rubbed my back like promised. I focused my breathing, working to lower my stress levels, and hoping to avoid the stress that would undoubtedly happen over the coming days.

"Edward," I finally spoke, the water was starting to cool down. "I think I know her name."

"Really? What did that brilliant brain of yours come up with?"

"Charlene Blue Cullen, Charlie for short."

"Maybe not Blue, Blue, that's my name for her mother, how about another middle name? I love Charlene though," Edward kissed my neck.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep after that, with happy thoughts of my future and of our daughter, Charlie, running around and playing, while Edward and I set on the front steps, watching her, his arm wrapped protectively around me.


	13. Chapter 13

I think the whole town turned out for my fathers visitation, it was Tuesday night and after a miserable day at school, which I'd ended up in the band room, back were they keep the flags for the flag team, curled up and crying, I wasn't in the mood to see each person, shake their hand, hear their stories about Charlie, hear the condolences, hear the good wishes for my baby. I just wasn't in the mood and my family knew it.

The good thing about Edward being my brother's best friend for their entire life, was that his mother and father were our second family and Carlisle had been good friends with Charlie and they had drove in from Seattle, where Carlisle was currently the chief of staff at Seattle Community Hospital, to be with us.

My own mother and step-father, who I loved like a real father, flew in as soon as Jasper called them, Renee and Charlie had still been on speaking terms when Charlie passed, Renee called what they had friendship, so had Charlie, they were co-parents, working together to raise two, sometimes three, if Edward was included, children to the best of their abilities.

Then there was Alice and Edward, our spouses. They both knew how we'd be feeling today, Alice hadn't pushed to dress me up, she simply gave me a bag with a black dress and let me get ready on my own. Edward stood by me the whole time, holding my hand, kissing my head when he noticed I was getting worked up, hugging me when he could. He was always close and that made me happy, to know that he would be there for me.

A few of the guy's friends flew in from their old school, Angela, Rosalie and Emmett set in the pews, they would drag me to them every once and a while and make me sit. Angela and Rosalie had been my strongest support at school today, one of them was constantly with me out in the hallway, when I'd finally ditched and ended up curled in a ball in the music room, Rosalie and Angela had ditched with me and set in front of the door, growling at anybody who tried to enter, save for Edward.

Rosalie had dropped her snarky attitude, only bringing it out for comic relief and in all the years that I'd known her, she'd never let her attitude drop, for anybody, so I felt privileged to get to see that side of her.

"How you doing?" One of Charlie's co-workers asked.

"I'm doing okay," I replied. "Just a day at a time."

He nodded and moved on, I took a deep breath as Edward kept his arm around me, squeezing lightly. Next in line was one of my non-orchestra friends, Jessica Stanley, who had seen Edward a few days into the semester and had been crushing on him, hard.

"Hey, Bella, Mr. C," Jessica smiled sadly at me, then batted her long eyelashes at Edward. "I'm really sorry about your loss."

"Thank you, Jessica," Edward said professionally and something, some monster inside me roared at the girl in front of me, she was trespassing on my territory.

"Thanks, Jess, I really appreciate you being here," I tried not to snarl at her. Today was all about being polite.

Jessica moved on and Edward glanced over my head and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Rosalie got up and came over to get me. She led me to the pew that her, Angela and Emmett were sitting in and forced me to sit down.

"Can I just go home?" I begged, my eyes were starting to droop, I was getting really tired.

"I know, sweetie," Rosalie cooed as I laid my head on her shoulder. "Let me see what Edward thinks."

Angela got up and went to Edward, probably explaining the situation and he came over, sitting down in the pew in from of me.

"Babe, you feeling okay?"

"I'm tired, I'm ready for bed," I admitted.

I'm pretty sure, if he hadn't let me leave then, that I'd have curled up on the pew and fallen asleep right then and there. Emmett probably would have thrown his jacket over me and they would have let me sleep.

As it is, Edward just about carried me out of the funeral home, there was still a small line of visitors. We'd said that visitation would be over at seven, but it was already eight-thirty and the line was still nearly out the door.

I guess that comes from being the Chief of Police for a small town.

* * *

><p>Angela, Rosalie and Emmett stayed the night at Edwards, that way they could man handle me into going to the funeral the next morning if I decided I wasn't going, which, as I stared at my closet, was looking like a great idea.<p>

I didn't know what to wear, I wasn't sure what to wear, nothing looked right for my father. He'd always been laid back guy, he had always enjoyed jeans and a button up, but I was sure that my jeans and a nice top wouldn't work for today.

I thought about a sports jersey, I wasn't sure how many times I'd come home over the last seven months and found Charlie crashed on the couch, ESPN playing on the television. If I wore that, I'm sure Alice would have a fit.

Finally, I gave up, I just collapsed on the ground and pulled my knee's up to my body, as far as they could with my expanding belly. I cried, I just let the tears come freely as I stared up at the closet, the only thing on my body was my underwear and my robe, I couldn't pick something to wear. How did one pick something to wear to their father's funeral?

I'm pretty sure I set there for some time, because I finally heard footfalls coming down the hallway, I'd also come to the conclusion that I was pregnant and I couldn't get off the floor and I had to much pride to call for help. Not today, not now, I just couldn't call for help, I'd struggle for hours before I gave up and called for help.

"Bella," Edward's velvet tones came from outside the door. "Honey, we need to get going."

"Bite me," I growled, hoping he didn't come in and see me in my misery.

"I'm coming in," Edward said.

"That's what she said," I giggled, apparently, my mourning had hit a new level.

"Bella," Edward said as he saw me on the floor, still in my robe, tear strikes down my face and I was laughing hysterically. "What happened?"

I shrugged as I laughed, more tears poured out of my eyes and I laughed.

"I don't know what to wear," I laughed.

Edward moved to help me up but I locked my arms at my side, still laughing. He didn't stop as he found purchase under my arms and lifted me up and back onto my feet, when they refused to support my weight, he dragged me carefully over to the bed and called Rosalie and Angela.

I heard the clack of their heels as they knocked on the door. Edward told them what had happened and I laughed harder, then I felt a warm sensation between my legs.

"I think I pissed myself," I giggled, I started to worry about my insanity, why in the hell was I giggling so much, I'd never been a giggling girl.

"I smell it, Bella," Edward said. "You have to calm down. Your father would hate that you're acting this way today."

"My father's dead, asshole," I screamed, "he died and I wasn't there to protect him, I was being a child and having a childish sleepover with my best friends. I'm a child, barely eighteen and I'm married to an idiot who forced me to marry him, who doesn't love me, who doesn't believe in love, who only married me because of his child."

"Edward," Rosalie hissed. "Get out, you've just invoked the wrath of Bella and trust me you don't want to be around for this, otherwise you're going to get even more upset and I can't deal with you two sparing at the moment."

Edward nodded and left, not before I threw more words at him.

"You made me love you, just so I could have my heart ripped to shreds, my father was stupid for letting me have the choice to marry you, you were stupid for pushing. I hate you, Edward Cullen!"

"Bella," Rosalie crouched down to my level to look me in the eyes.

I could hear the rasp of the hangers and Angela looked for something for me to wear.

"Bella, come back to us," Rosalie keep eye contact with me. "Come on, sweetie, we have to go today, we have to, love, I can't be there by myself, I can't do this without you, baby. I love you and I know you need this, to say goodbye, the town needs this, to say goodbye."

"Kiss me," I pouted. "You say you love me, so kiss me, make me forget all my problems. The great Rosalie can have any guy she wants, I want to understand why they flock to you. You're pretty, I get that, but you say I am to, the guys only wanted me because I'm your best friend. So, prove to me why the guys flock to you and not to me. Kiss me because I never get kisses from my husband."

Yea, I'm not sure what was going through my mind when I asked my best friend to kiss me, maybe I was officially going off the deep end, maybe she'd call the people in white coats and have me carted off, maybe she'd laugh at me, in all my misery. I never in a thousand years expected her to actually kiss me.

It wasn't harsh, it wasn't soft, it was right, equal parts hard and soft, he hand locked behind my head, her fingers tangled in my hair. Her tongue darted out and asked for entrance, which I granted and our tongue dueled, my hands tangled in her blond locks.

"Damn it, you two," Angela threw something at our head.

We broke the kiss and saw black pregnancy pants on my head, a deep purple pregnancy top on Rosalie's.

"What the hell happened?" Angela asked.

"She kissed me," I said.

"She asked me too," Rosalie said, still looking dumb founded.

"I saw that," Angela muttered. "Why?"

"She wasn't coming back to us," Rosalie admitted. "I was losing her and when I found something to pull her back, I took it. Ang, she had to be in her head for today, she wasn't. Now, can we get her dressed?"

Rosalie left the room and I changed my underwear and then Angela helped me get into the clothes she'd thrown at me. Rosalie came back in and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and then we headed down stairs, were there was no sight of Emmett or my husband, Rosalie must have told them to go on, that she'd get me there.

* * *

><p>Instead of one eulogy, people got up and reminisced about their friendship with Charlie. Jasper had asked me to talk, but I wasn't sure I could. Jasper glanced at me as he started to make his way up, silently asking if I wanted join him, I shook my head.<p>

"Charlie loved Bella and I, he put up with my stupid antics all the time, normally it was my best friend and I that got into the trouble, but Charlie would never do more than ground us, yes, he would ground both Edward and I, he had permission from his family. Recently, Charlie gave Bella an option, which she took, I'm surprised at how she did it, but she's done it and she shows grace and maturity beyond her years, even if she's still only eighteen. She didn't realize that Charlie had all the faith in the world that she could make it work. I'd been talking with dad just a few hours before the break in and he said that he was proud of Bells for what she's done, what she's doing and how she's going about it with the grace and maturity. Bells, he loved us more than we'll ever know, as a parent, Charlie loved us more than anything, more than his silly fishing trips with Billy, more that Edward, we were his children and he loved us. He also told me that he couldn't wait to meet your baby girl, you've picked her name now, Charlene, Charlie after him. I'm here to tell everybody that he'd be more than proud of all that you've done, these people out here, he loved them and was proud of his town, but to him, he was happiest when it was the three, or four if he like Edward that day, of us. Goodbye, dad. I love you."

I was crying, this stupid pregnancy was really fucking with my hormones. I got up and realized that I had to say something, he was my father.

"I'm Bella, Charlie's youngest and only little girl," I said, wiping the tears with the tissue up on the podium. "As you can tell, I'm seven months pregnant, I'm only eighteen, when Charlie found out, he was furious, he didn't speak to me for a week. I felt like a failure at life, I'd always strived for his approval. My mother, I love her dearly, she's a bit scatterbrained," I smiled at her, she smiled back. "I've always had her approval, his I had to gain. I worked hard to gain it. I showed him I was an adult. I did more chores and I found a job. When I finally did, he rewarded me by letting me be a kid again, I partied, I hung out with my friends. Then I started senior year and the father showed up," apparently my verbal filter was gone today because what I said next could cause the town to go into an uproar. "It was my brother's best friend. I'd known all along that he was the father, but I'd lied, to save his skin, he's a teacher, I'm a student, see. He was still in college when we conceived our baby. It was consensual. Charlie threatened to slap the cuffs on Edward's wrist, but Edward begged Charlie not to, instead, Charlie laid a different plan out, I didn't even try to fight it, why should I, I needed to grow up, I needed to be a mother to my baby girl. I have to grow up, I have to be a mother to my baby girl, that's what Charlie tried to teach me, he was teaching me how to be an adult, a loving parent and I love him for all that he's taught me, that's why I am naming my little girl after my father."

I turned and found my brother right behind me, together we went to the casket and placed a hand on it and silently said out goodbyes to our father, tears streamed down both of our faces.

"I love you, dad," I muttered.

The baby kicked my ribs as I cried.

"Charlie loves you, too," I whispered, Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is an early birthday present from me to all my readers, as my birthday is tomorrow, the 24th. I have officially uploaded all the chapters, save for the epilogue, which I can't write because I just don't feel like I'm done with the story, so that means there is a possibility for a sequel! Don't ask me though when it will be written, because I am unsure of that myself. But now that the story is done and uploaded, hopefully there will be a better update schedule, but don't plan on it because I don't know when I can get to my computer.

* * *

><p>As we had rode in the family limo to the cemetery, Jasper told me that I had said that Edward was the father, I hadn't realized that my verbal filter was so far gone, but I'd been in a state of mourning, at least I hadn't told the general population that I was also married to him, as it was, I was expecting a firestorm come the next time I came to school.<p>

I ended up taking a few days off, Edward and I weren't speaking, I wasn't sure he knew how to speak to me, I'd informed the town that he was the father of the Chief of Police's granddaughter, I'd told him that I loved him and that I knew he didn't love me.

If we had to speak it was in passing, maybe one or two words tops. I seriously considered moving to Alice and Jasper's. I couldn't, Edward and I really hadn't had a fight, we'd yelled, okay, so I yelled and he took it, like a man. I needed to apologize, but I wasn't sure how to even approach him, I figured he was getting harassment at school, but he never let it affect him, he'd always managed to look happy and act strong.

Our minimal talking, silent agreement lasted for three weeks, I'd went back to school, by this point, I was old news, Jessica had ended up sleeping with Mike Newton, his family owned my place of part-time employment, and he'd been bragging about it to the whole football team, telling them very explicit details and that had taken president over my news.

Apparently people had been wondering for some time if something was going on with us, Jason had come up and told me when he noticed Edward watching me intently three weeks into class. Jason said it was cool that I had at least told the father.

I keep my most guarded secret to myself, though, Edward and I were married, that wasn't coming out. I'd be taking that secret to the grave.

Finally, three weeks after Charlie's funeral, three weeks of sleeping in the nursery, I headed down the hall to Edward's room, I had to apologize for what I had said.

Once again there was sheet music spread out around him, this time, he looked like he was actually composing something.

"Come in, Blue," Edward said without looking up.

"How do you always know I'm out there?" I asked.

"You're not as quiet as you think," Edward said, glancing up at me. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?"

Edward began to gather up his sheet music, slid his reading glasses off and patted the bed, I walked over and set down facing him.

"Communication is key to any relationship," I said. "We've been through one fight already and I missed you like hell, but I was to stubborn to talk to you."

"Blue, what is it?"

"I'm sorry for outing you in front of the town."

"It's fine, Dwayne said it was probably only a matter of time before it happened and the town can complain as much as they want, I wasn't a teacher at Forks when it happened, I wasn't a teacher anywhere at the time. I haven't gotten any death threats, no calls threatening to have my teaching license revoked. I think the town people are dealing with it because they know that there is nothing that can be changed."

"I still shouldn't have done that, then I was yelling at you before the funeral," I said.

"You were grieving, I knew it, Rosalie told me that she had to kiss you so you'd snap out of whatever funk you were in."

"I asked her too," I blushed and smiled. "I'm not even sure why, I just wanted to know what a girls kiss was like, I guess."

"I personally found it hot, my wife kissing another girl. Now, if we'd been allowed to watch, I'm pretty sure Rose and Em would never had made it to the funeral nor would you and I."

"I hate that I yelled that to you," I muttered.

"You weren't feeling well, you were saying things you didn't mean, trying to hurt somebody so they could feel the hurt that you were feeling after your father's untimely passing. You wanted somebody to feel how you were feeling."

"I shouldn't have said you don't believe in love, it's what Rose told me," I said, knowing this conversation needed to happen.

"Royce and Tanya," Edward mumbled. "Yes, I loved her, I worshiped the ground she walked on, she was pretty, at the time I thought she was the center of the world. I'm sure Rose didn't know all that happened."

"She would listen in on what you told Jazz on car rides and such. I'd meet Tanya a few times, even to this day, I wonder why you sleep with me when you could have had her, she was pretty, compared to me. Her hair was that pretty strawberry blond that I've always envied, she was tall and graceful."

"Bella, you really don't see yourself, do you?" Edward laughed. "You are pretty, beautiful, even. Your heart is open and loves unconditionally. Tanya was the opposite of you. She loved me because I was a trust fund baby, because with me on her arm, it made her even more attractive. You have fought tooth and nail to not be on my arm, to make a name for yourself."

"Do you mind if I ask what happened with Tanya?"

"It's fine, you're my wife, after all. Did you know Tanya and I lived together, just after Jazz got engaged?"

I shook my head.

"Yea, she moved in on a sunny Sunday, we spent hours moving her in, well, more appropriately, I moved her in, she set and told me where to put everything, I loved her, so I did as she instructed. I was her faithful dog as she put it."

I watched him as he relived his former flame.

"We lived together for a few weeks, having fun, but I was student teaching at that point and I was gone most of the day. I wanted to surprise her on one of our early out days, so I grabbed a bottle of wine and went home, I quietly opened the door and heard some banging, I wondered what was happening. I set the wine on the counter and headed towards the sounds. My jaw hit the floor as I entered the living room, there, on my leather couch…"

"Wait, the leather couch in your living room?"

"The one and only, I paid a pretty penny for it, so I refuse to get rid of it, why do you think we never us it? I just had the leather stripped and replaced. Anyways, on the couch was Tanya, her legs over this guy's shoulder. It was Royce. He was pounding into her like it was the end of the world. She calmly looked over at me and said she'd be a minute then I could do her. I got a little pissed, I pulled the guy off by the neck, ripping him out of her, I pummeled him, Tanya was yelling not to hurt her client. She'd been hooking, selling her body for sex. I was disgusted, how could I sleep with her, knowing that she'd been sleeping with other men while dating me. I started to move around the apartment, grabbing her things and going to the window, throwing them onto the sidewalk, she followed me, like a dog, and when she saw me throw her things, she slapped me and proceeded to break my things. The cops showed up, the man I'd pummeled had called them, Royce refused to press charges, he simply handed me a business card and said if I ever felt like having butt sex to call him. The cops escorted Tanya to jail and I moved quickly."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "I just let my mouth shoot off that day and I didn't know the whole story."

"It's okay, Rosalie was just looking out for you. I've loved before, I was hurt, can I ever love again? I don't know, I just need the right person to show me how, I guess. I've been thinking, after the baby is born, I'm going to get an annulment, it wasn't right for me to push you into this marriage and now that you know the truth, I can't keep you here, I can't keep stringing you along."

"What if I don't agree?" I said, my heart breaking. "What about Charlie?"

"You are more than welcome to stay here, with her. We'll co-parent and chalk this marriage up to a failed experiment."

"This was just an experiment for you? Because for me, it wasn't, I want to have my baby girl with you, Edward. We haven't worked at all to make this a marriage, it's been nothing but two kids attempting to have a kid. Before you chalk it up to a 'failed experiment'," I air quoted. "We should try. At least for Charlie, she deserves that much."

I looked into his green eyes and begged him not to give up on me, not to give up on our daughter.

"Will you go out on a date with me, Bella," Edward smiled and I knew that he didn't want to give up on our marriage, at least for Charlie's sake, he wanted to try and I knew I had just under a month before our baby was born to prove that he and I could be a real husband and wife, that he could love me, the way I love him.


	15. Chapter 15

Yea, yea, yea... I know, I haven't updated in a while, but you guys know me... I rarely update on a time table. I keep swearing to myself that the next chapter update would be the day I get internet and tv at home... sadly, that doesn't seem to happen. So, here it is, yet another installment of a story that should be slowly wrapping up and you guys will be happy to hear that I have started another story, but I won't post it until I am happy iwth it, so it may be awhile until it get's posted. I also think I am going to go back to several other stories and revisit and see if I can get a story line for both Teen Mom and the Agent series that I can enjoy and can write to the fullest. As always, enjoy and Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p>"A date?" Rosalie asked. "Really, you guys are how fucking far into a relationship and he just now asks you out on a date?"<p>

"He said and I quote that he just wanted to chalk this up to a failed experiment. I can't do that, not for my little girl, she deserves two parents who love her. Who love each other."

"Oh, my, God, you love him? You slut," Rosalie said flabbergasted. "I can't believe you fell in love with him."

"I know, I know, I don't know what happened," I defended as Angela and Ben plopped down at our table. "I mean, maybe that fourteen year old crush never went away, maybe the spark was still there for me. He doesn't feel the same way though."

"Who?" Heather asked as she set down. Her blond hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was in her cheerleading outfit.

"Didn't you have black hair yesterday?" Ben asked, looking at her, his head cocked to figure his dilemma out.

"Yeah, yeah," Heather said. "Bella, have you fallen in love with the baby daddy?"

Okay, so I thought I had my emotions under control, but apparently my blush decided otherwise and I felt my face go beet red and I leaned my head forward, causing my hair to create a curtain between me and the rest of the table.

"Anyways," Rosalie said. "Yes, she does and they are going on a date."

"Who wouldn't want to date him, he's yummy," Heather laughed and that did it, I laughed, if I'd had milk in my mouth it would have shot strait across the table and into Angela's face.

"Jeez, Bells," Rosalie said. "Snort much."

"Not what you're thinking," I shot her a glance, but she was standing up and straitening her skirt, then she set back down.

"What? I needed to attract some attention."

I laughed again and soon my friends got lost in the gossip that was going around school and surprisingly, it wasn't about certain teacher and student, nor about the other student and football coach that was hooking up.

Lunch ended and we swiftly, well, in my case waddled, out of the cafeteria and Ben and I headed to College English, where we were studying poems about fear.

Apparently there were all types of fear, from the basic fears, such as a fear of certain animals to fear about insane things like feet, to fears of the afterlife and what dying would really be like.

I hadn't realized how there was a fear about seriously everything, but while we talked my thoughts wondered, not to my first date with Edward, but to my own fears. I had quite a few I hadn't even realized.

I feared for the safety of my unborn child, I feared for the rocky relationship that Edward and I had and how it would affect Charlie, I feared that Charlie, my father had been buried alive, but I knew that wasn't true, that was just a fear about everybody had, to be buried alive is one of the biggest fears in the world. Mostly, I feared about the familiarity of this town.

I feared that I would be stuck here for the rest of my life, I knew that making drastic moves would be insane with my daughter being a factor in my life, but moving to Seattle was permissible, but I had to also think about Edward, he loved teaching here, he didn't get any crap from students, teachers, the townies, over being the father to my baby. I'd be afraid of leaving here at least for the next few years and having our age thing be a problem.

I'd never be any older than six years younger my husband, it just couldn't happen, they had yet to invent a time machine to help in that area, so I'm still six years my husbands junior, but after twenty, it wouldn't matter as much, my own parents had seven years between them.

"So for your homework," the teacher said to the groans of the entire classroom. "You will write twenty-five hundred word paper on your biggest fear, I know it seems like a lot, but really dig deep, if you have two big fears that seem nearly equal, incorporate both of them. I have seen some of your minds already turning even before I set the assignment so either you heard from a friend about it or you simply let your mind wander while we read. Due next Thursday!"

The bell rang and we headed out the door to our final class of the day, which for me was History with Jasper.

Surprisingly Jasper wasn't completely in the zone today and I had to wonder what was going on. I set in the back of class and worked on my fear assignment, I wrote out a list of my top fears and tried to narrow it down to just one or two, two that would be easy to write about, than I realized I should go with the one that maybe nobody would even notice, one that scared all of us, yet we never realized that it was a fear.

I am not a person who outlines papers and who starts working on them the day they are assigned unless they are due the next day, which this one wasn't, but yet, I felt compelled to work on it, I felt like I wanted a good grade, I really wanted to think outside the box on this one, it was one that I felt that I could do really well at since my biggest fear was a common thing.

I rushed home that night, and started doing research, checking Google Scholar for any articles that would help with the reference part, because I knew that the teacher wanted references even though it was a paper on us. I studied late into the night, my laptop on my bed in the nursery so I wouldn't disrupt Edward while working on the paper.

I started to fall asleep at the computer, while I was stretched out on the twin bed, the computer balanced carefully on my stomach, every once and a while, the baby would kick hard enough that the computer would shake, but I'd just keep on writing. I was in the zone.

"Babe," Edward said, late that night. "Come to bed, you can't write all day and night. You can't skip school again."

"Hush," I muttered as my fingers clicked away at the letters on the keyboard.

He came over and hit the save button and shut my laptop lid, shutting it down.

"Bed," he whispered in my ear.

With that being said, he picked me up and carried me to bed, I giggled the whole way.

* * *

><p>It pretty much went that way all week, I'd stay up late and he'd carry me to bed as I started falling asleep over my computer. If this had been a montage of the week, there would have been a very upbeat song behind it.<p>

Friday came and I went to find my laptop, it wasn't where I'd left it this morning, I started hunting for it, when I went to our room, I found a dress on the bed with a note.

_ No working tonight. Get dressed and be downstairs in twenty._ ~_E _

I quickly dressed and got ready, heading downstairs, to find Edward sitting in the chair, watching Sports Center. He was in black slacks and a black button up, making him look dangerously hot, making my lady parts drool, even though I was now at the stage that I couldn't have sex.

"Hi," I smiled. I batted my eyes at him. "I'm looking for my husband, but all I find is this simply sexy man sitting in his chair."

"Yea, he told me to take you out for a night, he said to treat you right or he'd kill me, he sounds like he really cares about you," Edward said, leaning down and I wondered if this would be our first real kiss, not one to seal a contract. He pecked my cheek instead. "Now, come on, I am supposed to take you out for a wonderful night."

I smiled as he grabbed my hand and we headed out into the twilight.

We ended up at Bella Italia in Port Angeles, the same place where we'd come after our court house ceremony. Edward kept his hand on my lower back, sending chills up my spin, as we entered the restaurant.

The host smiled at me as he lead us to the table, where he informed us of the specials and took our drinks.

I started salivating over the Chicken Parmesan the second I saw the picture and I quickly decided on that.

Our waters were handed to us by a frumpy teenage waitress, who was busy making googly eyes at my husband, but he was busy playing footsy with me, I smiled as we ordered our food and then she was gone.

"So, what are you into?" Edward asked, typical first date question.

"I play the violin, I'm the first chair," I smiled. "Are you into any music?"

"Yea, I play the piano and teach at Forks High, I teach all the music classes."

The conversation flowed smoothly and it didn't feel like a first date as we talked, we were comfortable with each other, how could we not be, we'd known each other for eighteen years.

The food came and I must admit I chowed down on it, Edward laughed as he picked at his, he watched me and I hoped this was a good thing, that maybe he was already rethinking the annulment.

"How's your paper or whatever you've been writing coming along?"

"Great," I smiled between bites. The only good thing about being married already was I could be a pig and he couldn't hate me for it.

We finished our meals, surprisingly at the same time and we paid the tab and headed out into the chilly evening.

"I thought we'd do a movie, but I don't think I can keep my hands good for that long," Edward looked at me and I looked into his eyes, they were different, there was lust but something else, a possessive something. Something that said 'Mine'.

I took his hand as we went to the car and got in.

"The thing is," I smiled. "You have to keep your hands off me, I'm in the point that we can't have sex."

"Just sex, I have other things planned for my horny wife," Edward smirked his crooked smile at me. "Let's move this date home, please."

I nodded and we drove the hour home, pulling his car in behind my truck and helping me out and up to the door, where he stalled.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, I was getting cold and being pregnant and cold made me irritable.

"Actually, I'd like to kiss you," Edward whispered just as his lips descended, his hands on my cheeks.

His lips captured my bottom and played with it, his tongue asking for entrance, but I refused.

"Can we please continue this inside, Mr. Cullen?"

"Sure, Mrs. Cullen," Edward laughed and picked me up and carried me over the threshold.

As soon as he set me down, I was stripping out my coat and his lips were back on mine, he backed me up to the leather couch and pushed me down.

"New memories," he muttered and I smiled as we proceeded to make new memories on the couch that had nearly destroyed whatever chance we could have had before we even happened.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey, Jazz," I said as I walked into Jasper and Alice's house, my belly lead the way.

I wasn't sure where they were, I could feel some tension in the house as I worked my way through the downstairs, towards their back bedroom, or Jasper's study as he calls it.

"Hey, Jazz," I smiled as I walked in, Jasper was at his mahogany desk that had once been at Charlie's. "What's all the tension about?"

"Alice and I had a fight," Jasper muttered. "Is it normal during the first trimester to be this testy?"

"First, what?" I asked, my jaw hitting the floor.

"We found out last week, with you being five weeks out, we didn't want to tell you until after Charlie is born."

"That's why you were so out of it the other day in class," I smiled.

"Yea, Alice had a doctors appointment and I was nervous, we didn't even suspect we could be pregnant, with everything that's been going on, we didn't expect it," Jasper sighed. "What did you need, I assume this isn't a social call."

"Sorry, I don't seem to have time to socialize," I laughed. "I'm getting close to labor, the doc says I'm starting to thin out, my cervix is effacing, it's getting close, I'm so scared."

"I'm so nervous for you, Bells, but you are going to be a great mom, I can see a big change in you since your birthday, you're growing up, I'm so proud of you. What did you want to talk about?"

"Did you hear that Ms. Grand has us writing a paper on our biggest fear," I said.

"Yea, don't remind me, I wrote that paper back during my time here," Jasper laughed. "I bullshitted my way through that one, I said my biggest fear was that history only told one side of the story."

I often forgot that Jasper and Alice had went to Forks High for a few years, Alice had graduated from there, Jasper graduated from our high school in Phoenix with Edward, but he'd transferred up here for a year and a half to live with Charlie because he and mom fought all the time. That's how he meet Alice and they did the long distance thing for nearly two years before she started college down in Phoenix with Jasper and Edward.

"That sounds like something you'd write," I smiled. "I've wrote a rough draft and I was wondering if you'd proof it, for some reason, I really want this to do well."

"I remember right before you were born and right before Vince was born, dear god, mom nested, she would clean, she'd write, I hated it. I think you're nesting, you're having short spurts of energy trying to get things done before the baby comes."

"Has it really only been five weeks?" I suddenly asked, doing the math in my head. "Yea, it has. A lot has happened in five weeks."

"Yea, you fell in love," Jasper smiled. "I figured it was only time, after Tanya, Edward knew that no women would ever be faithful to him, I think that is why he went ahead and married you. I don't think he expected to fall in love with you, though."

"He doesn't love me, Jazz. He told me that he wants an annulment after the baby is born," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "He called it a failed experiment. Now we are just acting lovey until that time comes."

"I think you're wrong, Bella. Since dad's funeral, he's been trying to hide his feelings for you. He wants the annulment because he feels he forced you into the marriage. Don't think for a second that after the annulment or divorce is over that he won't try to woo you again, I know he will, he loves you. Mom and Esme said when you turned fifteen and seeing the women that you became, it was only a matter of time. Now, let me read through that paper."

I handed the paper over and smiled at him, he quickly scanned through it, his eyes flying over the words.

"Jazz," I said. "I'll swing by later to pick it up, I have the sudden urge to clean, congrats on the baby."

"Thanks and don't mention it to Alice, we really want you and Edward to have the spotlight at the shower and let Charlie have her time in the spotlight before our baby is announced."

I nodded and left the house, feeling better after talking with Jasper, but still wondering if what he said about Edward loving me was true or not. I couldn't tell if I'd grown up or if I'd even grown as a wife.

I still went to a few parties, but I wasn't feeling as well, with my delivery date coming shortly, I was worried about going out as often so I'd stopped attending random parties, only Jason and Heather and a few other friends.

I guess I was growing up, I had become more responsible, I'm not causing as many fights and I've learned that communicating with Edward is better than just being mad at him.

But still, I'm only eighteen, how do I learn to be more if I barely know how to be me now. I guess it will come with more time.

I am for sure of two things I love Charlie and I love her father and I'd gladly grow up for both of them.

I have officially hit eight months and I was so tired of being pregnant, but I would wait until my little Charlie made her appearance, if she was anything like her name sake, she'd be stubborn and always run late.

_Not to late,_ I prayed. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take not seeing my feet. I mean seriously Edward had to put my shoes on me now and I hated it, I couldn't even just wear flip-flops since it was winter.

"Honey," Edward yelled and I smiled. I checked the pasta as he continued. "I'm home."

"In here," I yelled back as I heard him come into the kitchen.

"Yum, you look delicious," Edward eye fucked me. Then he came in for a hug and kiss.

"Thanks," I said between kisses, "I hope you are hungry, for real food."

"I am," Edward said, moving his kisses down my neck. "God, you're amazing."

"I'm glad God is," I laughed, I hopped up on the counter and wrapped my legs around his waist as best as I could.

I'm pretty sure the pasta was starting to get over cooked, but Edward and I were enjoying each other's company a little to much.

I moaned as Edwards hands rubbed my back, I'd been feeling a slight pressure in my lower back all day and I'd been waiting for Edward's magic hands to get a hold of them.

"So," Edward said, sucking on my pulse point. "My parents are coming in for Thanksgiving and the baby shower. They called me today and surprised me."

"Okay, so add another two, my mom had to back out, but she promised they'd be here for Christmas. Hopefully, the baby will be here by then," I added, just as the baby kicked me.

"Okay, Charlie," Edward laughed as he pulled away. "I felt that. You shouldn't kick daddy."

"Scolding our child already," I laughed. "Why Mr. Cullen, what should I do with you?"

"Excuse me. Charlie don't kick when your mommy and I are in a compromising position," Edward said to my belly, rubbing it as the baby kicked me again, right in the bladder.

"Move," I said, unwrapping my legs from around his waist. "I've got to piss."

Edward quickly moved and I hopped down and rushed to the restroom.

I was sitting there, when I noticed that I had a brown bloody substance on my undies, I pulled my phone out and glanced to see if it was maybe my mucus plug, from what I read and what I was seeing, it was, so I took a deep breath and pulled my pants up and waddled to my room to change undies then headed back to the kitchen.

"How was school today?"

"It was good, busy, I think the teachers are gearing up for finals, they suck, they are piling on so much homework."

"Well, you know us teachers, we need to make sure you are prepped for the final," Edward laughed as he served our dinner. We laughed as we ate, we talked about the stupidest things, then he helped me with some math that I was having trouble with, by the end of the night, I understood the topic completely.

By nine, I was tired and ready for bed, so we headed upstairs and as I fell into the sweet oblivion, I swear I heard Edward mutter three words that could change our lives.

"I love you, Bella."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, guys! I'm back. Guess what, one more chapter, and I really should write that epilouge, guess that's two more chapters, it's just that Bella and Edward aren't speaking at the moment, so I don't know what to do, I guess give it time. So, who thinks we will hit two-hundred reviews? I am working on an outtake in EPOV, maybe I can make something of that and post it when I get i-net at home, which will be very soon. As always, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat," I heard from the door, Edward had gotten up to see who the trick or treaters were. I heard some giggling and it sounded familier.<p>

I struggled to get out of the chair, to see who it was, when I got there, Edward was talking to Jessica Stanley, the same girl who had flirted with Edward at my father's funeral.

"I think I'm going to start music up next year," Jessica was saying, she was only a junior, but she ran with the seniors because she'd been held back a year in elementary school from what I was told. "What instrument is easy."

"Do you want wind, percussion, string, brass? There are a number of easy instruments. Bella plays the violin and picked it up really easily years ago. Clarinet is fun to learn, if you have a big lung capacity."

"Okay. Oh, hi Bella," Jessica smiled as I walked into view. "I didn't realize you were here."

"Yea, I'm staying here, baby daddy and all, I'm sleeping in the nursery. I didn't feel like intruding on Jazz and Alice, they are trying to start a family."

"I didn't realize your brother was married," Jessica said.

"Yea, for a year now," I smiled. "He and Alice actually meet here, and she hates when women come on to her man."

I wasn't above dropping subtle hints that I didn't want my own man messed with, but Jessica is sort of dense.

"Hey, I just think he's cute, I don't hit on married men," Jessica smiled and batted her eyelashes at Edward. "Anyways, maybe I'll see you next semester."

"Okay," Edward gulped, my hand was out of sight of Jessica and firmly on his ass.

"Bye, Jess," I smiled, showing my teeth because in some cultures it's considered a threat to show your teeth, not in ours but I could dream.

Edward shut the door and I flipped the light switch off, it was getting late and not to many children would continue to come to the house.

We headed back to the couch and surfed through Netflix, trying to find a movie to watch, finally settling on Tangled, because we both needed to get into the mind frame of a kid since we'd both be attending these types of movies once Charlie was a bit older.

Ten minutes into it, I think we were both begging for something more, I mean it's a good movie, but we are both into action and adventure.

We were quiet as we found an action movie and watched the new movie, Edward's arm was thrown over my shoulder, I was leaning into his shoulder, watching the action.

"I'm gonna miss this," Edward sighed and sent me into a panic.

"Wh…why?" I stuttered.

"Just when the baby comes, you'll be back sleeping in the nursery," Edward said and I knew that he was eluding to an annulment, this was over, we'd failed.

"Is this what you want?" I asked. "I'm sure if you need space, Alice and Jazz can keep Charlie and I."

"What do you mean, I want nothing more than you and Charlie to stay here, god, Bells," he started just as his cell phone started to ring. He glanced down then back to me. "Carlisle."

"Take it," I said, getting up and heading up to our room, where I started to take stock of my things so I could move them back to the nursery.

"Hey, babe," Edward came in some time later, as I was moving my things to the nursery. "I have to go to Seattle, mom and dad had a bad car wreck. Dad's okay but mom is hurt pretty bad, she's got broken bones galore, dad has a broken leg. I'll be gone for a few days, are you going to be okay here alone?"

"Yea," I said, Edward was in the closet grabbing his clothes and throwing them into a duffle bag. "Why don't you go in the morning?"

"That was my plan, did I not say that?" Edward looked at me confused. I shook my head. "God, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just worried."

I noticed that he hadn't said anything about my clothes not being in the closet, I guess he was ready to chalk this up as a failed experiment.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked, worried he be a nervous wreck driving to the city tomorrow.

"Yea, I'm worried, that's all, mom has always been the heart of our family and with her out of commission, this close to your due date, I'm not sure what to do," Edward said, tears falling down his face and I moved close to him, encasing him in a hug. "Bells, I'm so scared, dad was using these big medical words that I didn't understand. He said she was in surgery now, what if she doesn't make it. What am I going to do? I've already lost one parent in the last seven weeks."

"You move on," I said, my voice thick with tears. "You mourn the loss then move on."

We held on as he laid us down and we just laid there, crying together, over everything, the loss of my father, his mother being sick, and I cried because it seemed our marriage was dissolving.

* * *

><p>I didn't feel like going to school the next day, but I did and it was so boring that Rosalie and I finally dragged Angela with us and we skipped, going back to Edward's to hang out, watch television and do absolutely nothing.<p>

I was starting to feel that I was going into early labor, I knew my Braxton Hicks were slowly turning into real contractions, I just hoped that it would wait until Edward got back.

That brought me to a new set of questions. Since the marriage wasn't working out, did I even want him in the delivery room, I knew Rosalie was going to be in there and so was Angela, Alice would be my third if I choose not to have Edward in there or if Edward couldn't make it.

"Guys," I said. "I think Edward wants an annulment."

"What? He loves you," Angela said. "I mean the way he looks at you, it's like he can finally see after being in the dark for so long. His eyes light up when you enter the room."

I told them about what we'd talked about before he'd left to go to Seattle to help his parents.

"He's being stupid," Rosalie said. "I mean, Emmett is stupid like that, he does things all the time. Men are stupid when it comes to love. Did you maybe think about the fact that you aren't going to want to be away from the baby? Maybe he thinks you want to be in there with the baby."

"I had thought that the baby would sleep in our room, then he started saying that stuff."

"Look," Rosalie said. "I swear if this doesn't work out, I won't have sex with Emmett until I graduate. That's how sure I am of the two of you. Your mom's saw it when you were fifteen and he was twenty one."

"Bells, things will work out, we promise," Angela smiled as they stood up.

They helped me up, gave me hugs and we headed to the door, where they left with byes thrown over their shoulders, both of them had dates tonight with their respective others.

Had I become so boring that I no longer had date nights and sex with my other, had I become boring. I knew that Friday was my party, my baby shower, but I almost wanted to cancel and have a real party, but I couldn't not with Edward out of town and with my due date so close, I just couldn't risk it.

I went to classes the next day, I made it through the whole day, then headed to my doctors, where I was informed that I was three centimeters dilated, I was moving closer to having Charlie on time and possible even earlier.

I fixed dinner that night for myself, I made a steak, a craving I was having and had just set down in front of the television and the doorbell rang.

I struggled to get up, the person at the door started pounding on the door.

"Hold on," I yelled and waddled to the door, throwing it open.

I took a sharp breath when I saw strawberry blond hair, tall, a very sexy woman. Tanya Denali was standing in our doorway.

"Yes," I sqeaked out.

"Edward called me, asked me to come over, said he wanted to talk. You look familiar, do I know you?"

"We've meet a few times, I'm Bella, Jasper's kid sister."

"Of course, it's so nice to see you again," Tanya had a fake smile on her face, her eyes taking me in. "Eddie didn't say you were pregnant, congrats."

"Thanks, Edward isn't here, he's in Seattle," I said, cautiously.

"Then why are you here?"

"I live here."

"Damn, I just saw him the other day, he didn't tell me that."

"Yea, I didn't want to live with my brother and sister in law. Let me call Edward," I said, grinning though the pain in my lower back that suddenly seemed to be coming more frequently. Almost like I'd gone into labor.

I headed upstairs and started to dial Edward when I felt a gush of fluid between my legs, I went to the restroom and saw that my water had broke.

I chewed on my lip for a second, wondering who I should call, Edward was out, he was four hours away, Jasper was supposed to have a date night with Alice, she'd kill me if I called, granted I was in labor and she'd only be mad for so long.

Angela, Ben and Rosalie were at Heather's party, they would never hear their phones, I was in desperate need to call my brother, fuck the wrath that Alice would surly come down on me with, I really wanted my brother at that moment.

"What Bella," Jasper sounded out of breath and I realized that I'd probably interrupted sex. "Speak now or hang up."

"I don't know what to do," I cried. "Tanya is here, I think Edward has been seeing her, that's why the sudden change of heart."

"Damn, Bells, you called me for this, Edward loves you, he loves Charlie, get that around your head. Tell Tanya to leave, Edward hasn't seen her since he left Arizona, since he came to Forks. He's been faithful. Now is that all you needed?"

"No," I grunted as a contraction came, I checked my watch, seven minutes. "I'm in labor."

"Alice, get off, we need to get to the hospital," Jasper said. "Do you need a ride?"

"Duh, plus Tanya is still here."

"Kick her out," Jasper said, I could hear Alice pouting in the back ground, I knew the feeling, because pregnant sex was the best.

"Fine," I said, hanging up. I traipsed back downstairs and she was sitting on the leather couch, surfing through the channels of our flat screen.

"Did you call him?"

"No, and I really need you to leave," I said.

"Look, I know that we have been quietly seeing each other again, but I'm sick of it, I'm a girl that's suppose to be on the arm, not in the background."

"How long have you been seeing each other?" I asked, trying not to get upset, but this was frustrating.

"Since I moved to Port Angeles, two months ago."

I hadn't noticed Edward acting differently, I knew Jasper wouldn't lie to me, but still, this women was so much prettier than me, I had always wondered why anybody would choose me over a girl like Tanya.

"Look, we've been screwing around, I know that he's been seeing somebody from here, but I'm the one he always come's crawling back to. I haven't told him, but we're pregnant. I had to clean my act up but he came around and we're expecting. I plan to move in here with him, that means you will be moving out, you're nothing but a charity to him, he's always taken pity on you, Isabella. This time is no different. You'll always be his little sister, so pack your stuff because I'm moving into his room, tonight."

I gritted though another contraction as she threw all the verbal vomit on me, I wanted to ignore her, but it was the truth, why would Edward see me as anything other than a little sister, that's all I'd ever been, he'd held me when I was hours old, I wasn't anybody special. I tried not to cry but a tear slipped down my eye.

There had been the times he'd been gone without explination, the events on his cell phone simply two letters long, PA, Port Angeles? My heart was breaking, could the man I love, love another?

"Oh, my, god, you have a crush on him. How cute," Tanya laughed at me. "What did he do, play daddy to your bastard child?"

"Bastard child," I heard from the front door, I was happy that my savior was here, I wasn't sure how much more I could take, not when I was in labor. "Get the fuck out of this house, bitch!"


	18. Chapter 18

Here it is, the final chapter that I have wrote. I do plan on writing a last chapter, but when I have no clue, that's why I am going ahead and putting the story as complete. Also, I have said time and time again, that I would post the next chapter when I finally got internet at home, well, that day has come, just in time for the final chapter, it's hard to believe how long I have worked to post this and read reviews and enjoy the reviews I have gotten, yes, things were tricky there at the beginning as to how you all related to the marriage, I hope that you all have realized that it happened for a reason and that you are all satisfied with the results. And, I really hope you enjoy Rose's big line in this chapter, I always knew that she would be yelling this. As always, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>My savior stood in the doorway, squaring off with Tanya, who was still shooting daggers at me.<p>

"I'm the women of this house," Tanya was saying, "Edward and I are having a kid, I plan on marrying him."

Tears were falling freely down my face, Angela came running over to me as another contraction hit me, this one bad enough that I doubled over.

"Bella," Angela whispered as she helped me stand back up. "You're in labor aren't you?"

I nodded, I barely noticed that Rosalie and Tanya were circling each other, I was crying, I wasn't ready for labor, I wasn't sure I could do this, I hadn't been to any of those classes, I couldn't do this, not with Edward, I couldn't have a child with him, when I was scared that Tanya was telling the truth.

Why did she need to lie, she's sexy, she can get any boy she wants and she had Edward and she was saying they were having a child, why would Edward want to be with me, I'm so plain and boring.

"All three of you little girls need to get the fuck out of my boyfriends house," Tanya was yelling at Rosalie while they circled each other. "I need to get things ready for our child. Edward told me the other day that he still loves me."

"Rose," Angela yelled as I had another contraction. "She's in labor."

"Shit, get the fuck out of my way," Rosalie shoved her way through Tanya, coming up to my side. "Look, you need to get out of this house, now. We are leaving and there is no fucking way I'm letting you stay in Bella's place without her or Edward."

"I have every right to stay," Tanya said.

I felt Rosalie call somebody and soon the door was swinging open and a big burly dude, Emmett was rushing in.

"We were going to drop him off at home after we came by," Rosalie whispered. "Em get her out of here, use force if necessary. Bella is in labor. I've got to call Edward."

"No," I screamed, tears flowing down my face.

I heard Tanya screaming, apparently Emmett had flung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house. Rosalie and Angela helped me out of the house, using my keys and locking the door, Emmett then picked me up bridal style and carrying me to the car just as my brother's truck pulled up behind Emmett's Jeep.

Tanya was still having a fit, as my group filled into various cars and we headed to the emergency room, calling the doctor in advance. I feared things had suddenly went from bad to worse when my water broke, I just had a bad feeling that things had speed up from my doctors appointment earlier today.

I still had two weeks to go, how in the fuck do I explain this one to Edward, who I didn't want to see right now, because while my rational side was saying he wouldn't have cheated, my brain was trying to convince me that I was average, normal, nobody that Edward shouldn't be with.

We drove the few miles to the hospital, I was shouting in the front seat, while Rosalie and Angela had their hands on my shoulders, Emmett cussed as he ran most of the stop lights.

I tried not to cry but I was, and these tears weren't because of the pain, they were from having such amazing friends, Rosalie and Angela had come over to check on me, knowing that I was going to be alone all night, to make sure I didn't need anything, then they literally threw my problem outside and carried me to the car.

We reached the hospital, Emmett pulling up into the drive were Ambulance's park and came bounding around the car, Rosalie rushed inside grabbing a wheelchair and bringing it back out. Emmett helped me get into the seat, carefully wiping my tears away.

"Happy tears," I moaned as another contraction hit, this time at five minutes apart.

"Outta the way," Rosalie was yelling, just as we entered the ER. "Slut in labor, slut in labor."

This time I wanted to kill her, but the ER was blissfully empty as Emmett wheeled me towards the check-in.

I was quickly put into a room in the maternity ward, then things slowed down once more. This time my brother cornered me about not calling Edward right away.

"You need to call him. Esme, she want's to be here," Jasper warned.

"She's in the hospital," I fought back as another contration gripped me.

"She's a grandmother, she'll fight tooth and nail to get here," Jasper reasoned. "Call him, he deserves to know."

"Tanya's pregnant," I cried. "I can't. He doesn't love me. He's been sneaking away, he claims it's because of the piano piece he's been writing, but I've seen event's in his phone that say PA, Port Angeles."

"No," Alice said as she came in with a cup of ice. "PA stands for project with Alice. Edward knew that if you saw that, you'd wonder what was going on. I'm not suppose to tell you, but since you fear he's impregnanted another women, I am telling you that we've been renovating a house, he bought you a home, for your family, for the three of you, it's outside of town and Jazz and I own the land adjacent to it, we're in the pocess of building our home there. Bella, he loves you, more than you realize and Tanya is a pot stirrer, fuck her and realize that you need to call your husband, even though little bit is going to be here sooner than he can get here."

A house, he'd bought a house for me, that's why all the secrecy, that's why he had been gone, not because he was seeing Tanya, but because he was making sure that our daughter and I would be provided for in the future.

"Give me the damn phone," I grunted as another contraction hit.

"Bella?" Edward answered the phone, it was around nine that night and I figured he was just heading to bed. "How are things."

"Great, Charlie is ready to meet us," I gritted my teeth. "Tanya is pregnant and claiming that it's yours, Alice and Jasper are pregnant and building a new house, which sits near ours, have I left anything out? Oh, how about I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier."

"Tanya is pregnant, I knew she was in Port Angeles, I'd seen her there about a week ago, she moved there less than two weeks ago to try to get back with me, I held my guns and told her that I'm with my girlfriend. Wait, did you say Charlie is ready to meet us?"

"Yea," I stressed as another contraction hit.

The doctor came running in.

"Tiime to push," he commanded and I cried.

"Edward isn't here."

"Too bad, it's time for the little one to meet the world.

"Fuck," I heard Edward groan in the background. "I'm on my way."

I've always heard the first childbirth a woman has, is the longest, Charlie, being about the same as her namesake, pushed her way into the world rather quickly, less than twenty minutes later, she was here and was being taken by her uncle Jasper to be washed, I'd asked the nurses to hold off and wait for anybody but Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Angela, who'd all been in the room with me, to see her, including me, I wanted Edward and I to see her first together.

The nurses keep their promise and Charlie stayed away from me, though they did pump some milk from my breast so she would drink.

Edward made it in a record three and a half hours after I called. He came running in and skidded to a stop just as I glanced up.

"How is she?"

"Fine, don't ask me what she looks like, because all I've seen of her is a bloody mess, but she does have your lungs," I laughed, remembering the baby video's we'd watched from his early years.

"I need to tell you something," Edward said as he set down. "Tanya's baby isn't mine, I hadn't seen her since the break up, I was in Port Angeles getting supplies when she ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug, the guy she was with, was right behind her. It was Royce."

"Rose is going to love this one," I laughed.

"Bella, about the annulment, or divorce," Edward started and my heart stopped beating. "These past few nights away have sucked, without you, in our bed, my heart has hurt, I know that you'll be moving into the nursery, because I wouldn't dare keep you away from Charlie, but just know that I'll be in there with you, I can't imagine a single moment away from you and yet I know that it's going to be hard considering you've got college."

"I never applied," I muttered.

"I did for you, well, Jazz, your father and I did. You got into Dartmouth, early acceptance for the fall. If you want a divorce, I'll grant it, but just know that I'll be following you and our daughter every where you go because I can't and can't and won't live without you. I love Charlie so much and I have yet to meet her, but the love I feel for her doesn't even compare to the love I feel for her mother.

"Blue eyes, I've loved you since the moment I meet you when you were hours old, and after Tanya, I wasn't sure I'd ever be able to love again, but you wiggled your way into my heart and I do love again. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you and you are it for me, say you'll remain my wife."

"One thing," I smiled, happy tears coming down my face as the nurse brought our daughter in, I noticed she had her daddy's cooper locks and her grandpa Swan's curls and blue eyes, we'd have to wait until later to see if they will be brown or green or a mixture. "You really need to learn my real name."

"Isabella Marie Cullen?"

"Bella Cullen," I smiled and leaned up to kiss my husband. "I love you, Edward. Always."

"As do I, my love, as do I."


	19. Chapter 19

So, I originally was going to try my hand at the sex scene, but I changed my mind, but I still wanted to give you guys a peek at the night Charlie was conceived, plus several reviews wanted to have them meet Charlie, I guess I posted the wrong version and on some level I really wanted to write the family bonding in Edward's POV, so here it is, a sorta lemon and Edward reflecting on his family.

* * *

><p>The pounding at the door to my one bedroom apartment was insistent at, I glanced at my bed side clock, ten that night and I wondered who in the world would be beating down my door when my friends and family knew that I was studying hard to mid-terms this week.<p>

"Coming," I yelled as I shifted the books from the bed to my desk and went to open the door. "Bella?"

There, standing in my doorway was my best friends little sister. I had watched Bella Swan grow up from a baby, which I had held her when she was just hours old, to a toddler, I'd been there for her first steps and since her parents weren't around, my best friend, Jasper and her brother, pushed her down, just so that her parents could see the little girl walk for the first time.

Bella ended up not walking on her own again for almost a month and when she finally clambered to her feet, she glanced warily at Jasper, before looking at me, I gave her a reassuring smile and she waddled straight to her mother, her father looking on with a video camera. That was the day that I first saw Bella Swan's patented 'I hate my big brother' look, one that I have seen often since the pushing incident.

I was unsure of what had brought her to my door step at ten that night, but I knew it was bad, she was crying and I had rarely seen her cry. She is strong and independent, it comes from being raised with so much testosterone in her life, between her older brother and I to her father and then step-father and now little brother who just turned nine months, Bella had to be able to hold her own.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I scooped the girl that I considered my little sister up into my arms.

"I'm leaving," Bella rasped out, her chest heaving and she cried into my shoulder.

I've always seen Bella as my little sister, but on this night, things changed. There she was, in her normal ensemble of jeans a t-shirt covered by a University of Arizona hoodie she had stolen from me and her Converses, with her mahogany locks falling down her back.

That's when things got uncomfortable. I hadn't been able to get my dick hard in nearly the six months since finding Tanya and Royce on my good leather sofa, fucking hard core, but now as I see the young woman who has always been a little sister to me, holding me for dear life, crying into my white U of A t-shirt, my dick becomes traitorous and hardens.

I pull Bella back, and shift my hardening member, trying to hide the fact that I was suddenly attracted to the girl who I'd known her entire life. I slid my arm down to her lower back and led her over to the couch, together we set down and I slung my arm over her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Why are you leaving? Going to visit a college?"

"No, Phil got signed to a team, he, mom and Vince are moving to Florida," she cried. "I'm moving to Charlie's."

"Your fathers?"

"Yea, I told your parents and they are already in the planning stages of moving up there."

My own parents were moving and had yet to tell me? This was weird.

"I told them not to tell you," she sighed, the tears finally coming to an end. "I needed to be the one to tell you, I just couldn't. Even Jazz doesn't know."

This was really bad if her own brother hadn't found out yet, she told him everything, well almost every thing, he didn't get the down low on the jerks she dated, who only used her to get to her best friend Rosalie Hale.

"Does Rose know?" I asked, hoping that I was the first she had come running to.

She nodded, "I talked to her as soon as the thought entered my mind."

Why did I feel like she didn't care about me when she hadn't come running to me first, I get that Rosalie was her best friend, but I was her adopted brother. I was the one she always came running to, but with my feelings tonight as I held her in my arms, I realized that she was no longer the girl I had grown up loving, she was now a young woman that had grown up with out me even realizing it.

She had to make a choice that would pull her away from her best friends and her adopted family here in Arizona and take her to a place that she's rarely been and she was being so mature about it. I wondered when this had all happened.

"When?" I asked, a pleading in my voice as I questioned.

"My flight is at six tomorrow night," she said, releasing her hold on my shirt and looking up at me though her long black lashes, I could see just a small amount of mascara that had run off them during her crying and I used the pad of my thumb to wipe away the tears that were left over. "I didn't want you to think I was just gone, I had to say good bye."

"I'll be there tomorrow," I promised.

She shook her head. "No, you won't, I don't want you there, if you and Jazz show up, I won't go and I have to go."

I nodded and noticed fresh tears falling from her beautiful brown eyes and I didn't stop to think of the implications and I leaned down and kissed the tears away from her cheek, my hand finding it's way to her neck and my lips finding their way to hers.

They were soft and fit mine just perfect as I kissed her. I didn't think of the consequences as we kissed, nor the fact that her hand was slowly sliding up my thigh to find my now very hard dick.

My hand tangled in her hair as my other moved up her jean covered thigh and grabbed her hip, pulling her on top of me, her hair that wasn't in my grasp creating a curtain between us and the real world.

I ground into her and she moaned, flipping her hair back as she exposed her neck to me and I latched on, sucking.

Her fingers worked quickly at the button on my fly and had I been in my right mind, I would have pulled her away, but I was drawn in by her new found beauty as I pulled away and took both the hoodie and t-shirt off her in one swift move, exposing her bra covered chest to me.

My lips found their own way back to her skin, her collar bone this time and I groaned as she ground into me, trying to find much needed friction to sooth the beast that was being unleashed.

I knew that I didn't want to take her for the first time on my couch, so I stood up, and carried her to my bed room, setting her on her feet as I let my jeans drop to the floor, my cock sprung free, hitting my belly.

"Wow," she muttered.

"Babe, once I start," I gulped.

"Don't stop," she whispered, she laid down, unbuttoning her pants and beckoning me to pull the tight fitting jeans down her sexy, long legs.

Which is just what I did, gulping as each inch revealed the sexy legs that lie below.

My heart lurched forward and I knew I _was _a goner!

* * *

><p>I slowly shifted my almost five hour old daughter, Charlie in my arms as she stirred, rooting around, trying to find a place to latch on.<p>

"No, sweetheart," I reprimanded lightly, smiling down at her and seeing so many of Bella's wonderful features in our daughter.

Charlie had blue eyes, like her mother when she was born, but I hoped and prayed that they changed to brown, the curl of her hair, inherited from her mother as well, as well as her name sake, Charlie Swan, who had been killed in action.

Though my daughter did get my hair color and probably the wildness of it as well.

Charlie continued rooting, I was sure she was hungry, but my wife had just fallen asleep and I knew that after labor, which I had missed because I was in Seattle with my parents, Bella needed a few hours of sleep.

I would have to have her pump at home so I could feed Charlie in the middle of the nights, I wasn't going to be that type of father who refused to get up and deal with their kid. I had seen it so many times in my life, as a teacher. I would be a father who could and would do everything possible, even if it upset my wife, I would never stop making time and thanking God for bringing them both into my life.

"Mommy's asleep, sweetheart, you get big, bad daddy," I chuckled at my daughter, who's eyes peered up at me, tears starting to form. "You already have me wrapped around your tiny finger. This won't be good down the road."

"No," I heard Bella laugh quietly. "It means I'll always be the bad guy and you'll always be the good guy."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know you were deep in thought about something," she smiled at me, making me wonder if she knew what I had been thinking of.

"Yea, the night we created our tiny miracle. Have I told you how much I love you?"

"I could hear it again," she said, her arms starting to reach out to Charlie and I stood up carefully to help adjust our little girl in Bella's arms.

"I love you so much, Isabella Cullen," I said, dropping a kiss on my wonderful wife's lips, smiling into it, letting her know what she meant to me though the kiss.

"I love you, too," Bella smiled up at me, her eyes misty with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, for the letter."

I grabbed my wallet out of my back pocket and pulled out the letter, "this?" I asked.

She nodded as I handed it to her.

_Dear Edward, by the time you wake and read this, I will be long gone… gone to a new life. Last night was amazing and I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to. I wish I could stay with you and Jasper, but now, after this, I know that I can't. Be happy! Love ~B_

Bella began to crumple the faded and worn paper, but I snatched it away.

"To show Charlie someday, that even though I wasn't around for her time in mommy's belly, we did love each other," I smiled down at my wife and our daughter sucked happily. "You both are my world now."

"And anymore that come," Bella smiled as my eyebrows shot to my hairline.

"If we are blessed," I muttered, putting my hand lightly on Charlie's head and grabbing my wife's hand with my other. "When we are blessed with another."


End file.
